Tu veux jouer avec moi ?
by Miiho-Chan
Summary: Uruha, adolescent. Il rentre dans un nouveau lycée à cause de son passé. Revivra-t-il la même chose ?
1. Chapter 1

**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Miho  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Drame, School fic  
**Couples:** Vous verrez bien 8D  
**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi ... Pas encore :p  
**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfic a été écrite début Janvier et finie début Juillet, elle est finie donc vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre, si bien sûr je n'oublie pas de poster les chapitres xx Plusieurs personnes n'ont pas apprécié, d'autres l'ont beaucoup aimé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas, parce que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, s'il y en a. Voilà, bonne lecture :)

Les premières lueurs du soleil font leur apparition très tôt ce matin. Encore une fois, je les vois montrer leur bout du nez pendant que Tokyo dort encore à poings fermés. Sauf quelques personnes sont déjà debout car leurs horaires de travail les obligent à se lever tôt. Mais les jeunes de mon âge dorment encore eux. Ils arrivent à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée dès que leur tête touche l'oreiller alors que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je reste assis contre le rebord de ma fenêtre à regarder chaque mouvement dans la rue. Sauf que la nuit, il n'y a rien d'intéressant alors le temps passe lentement. Très lentement. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas regarder la télé, ça réveillerait mes parents et j'ai interdiction de l'allumer même la journée. C'est mon psychologue qui a mis ça dans la tête de mes parents, qu'il valait mieux que j'évite car ça pourrait « influencer » mon comportement. Je n'ai rien à faire et dormir m'est impossible. Je fais des cauchemars, et je hais ça.

Il va bientôt être l'heure que maman vienne me réveiller. J'ai l'âge de me lever seul mais elle tient à ce qu'elle continue à me réveiller le matin, alors je la laisse faire. Je quitte donc mon rebord de fenêtre pour rejoindre mon lit froid. Je dois faire semblant d'avoir dormis, comme tous les jours, sinon elle risquerait de s'inquiéter de mes insomnies. J'éteins ma lampe de chevet et ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas dans le couloir et ma porte s'ouvrir par la suite. Ma mère essaie de rester silencieuse pour ne pas me réveiller brusquement et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Même si mes yeux sont fermés, je sens qu'elle me fixe en souriant. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour enfin me réveiller tranquillement. J'ouvre un œil et fait semblant de m'étirer en soupirant.

« Réveille toi mon chéri, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. »

Elle me dépose un petit bisou sur la joue et sort de ma chambre. Je ne me lève pas directement pour jouer le fainéant et je prends soins de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en essayant de prendre l'air fatigué et endormi. Enfin je sors de mon lit et vais rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Je m'assois face à mon bol et mange mes céréales lentement pendant que maman prépare le petit déjeuner de mon père. Chacun de mes mouvements doivent paraître réels pour ne pas que mes parents se doutent de mes insomnies, très présentes depuis un moment. Une fois mon bol terminé, je me lève pour aller m'habiller. Je suis prêt une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ainsi que mon sac d'école. J'attends ma mère dans le salon pour qu'elle m'emmène au lycée. Lorsque celle-ci vit ma tenue, elle soupira en levant les yeux aux ciels. Elle n'aime pas me voir tout en noir et encore moins lorsqu'on peut voir mes cuisses. Elle dit que je ressemble à une fille habillé comme ça, et c'est vrai. Les traits de mon visage sont semblables à ceux d'une fille et j'aime les mettre en valeur en me maquillant. Ca ne lui plait pas, mais je m'en fiche. Lorsque nous sommes tous les deux prêts, nous sortons de la maison puis montons à l'intérieur de la voiture pour démarrer en direction de mon lycée. Le trajet est silencieux comme à chaque fois où ma tenue ne plaît pas à ma mère. Quelques kilomètres plus tard, nous arrivons devant le nouveau bâtiment où je suis cette année. Maman m'embrasse et recommence à me répéter les mêmes choses.

«- Bonne journée ! Travaille bien et si jamais tu sens que tu vas ... Enfin, tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

- Oui maman ... Merci.

- Je t'aime mon chéri.

- Moi aussi. »

Je sors du véhicule et regarde ma mère partir, me laissant maintenant seul pour affronter ce nouveau lieu qui m'est totalement inconnu. Je marche vers l'entrée en repensant aux paroles de maman. J'ai sans doute oublié de vous dire, je suis schizophrène. Elle me répète très souvent ces mots car elle ne veut pas que je recommence. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je suis dans une nouvelle école, ça va sûrement me faire beaucoup de bien de voir des gens nouveaux et peut-être que ce ne sera pas comme les années précédentes où tous le monde jugeaient les gens par les apparences des autres. Mais bon, que ce soit pareil ou non, je ne parle pas aux gens sauf si ma personnalité d'un jour à décidé le contraire. J'essaie de trouver ma classe qui était affiché sur le panneau d'affichage et la trouve au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de recherche. La classe est immense et est presque déjà remplie d'élèves. J'ai l'air d'être le seul à ne pas sourire, les autres ont l'air de super humeur, tant mieux pour eux. Je cherche une place de libre et en trouve une vers le milieu de la classe. Je m'installe et attends que ça commence.

Lorsque la classe est enfin au complet, notre professeur principal commence à faire l'appel pour vérifier que tous le monde est présent pour le premier jour, ce qui me permet de savoir le nom de mes camarades.

« Takeshima Atsuaki ? »

« Présent ! »

Je sens les regards des autres se poser sur moi ainsi que celui du professeur. Ils ont des yeux ronds et leurs visages montrent de l'étonnement. Puis j'entends des petits rires. Ils commencent déjà à se moquer ? J'ai entendu ces rires toute la journée. Les gens se moquent à cause de la différence. Décidemment, ils sont tous les mêmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Source:** The GazettE

**Auteur:** Miho

**Genre:** Yaoi, Drame, School fic

**Couples:** Vous verrez bien 8D

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi ... Pas encore :p

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ) !!

N'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autre, ça me boostera à poster les chapitres plus rapidement :p !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, le regard des autres n'a pas changé et je suis toujours aussi seul dans mon coin. Mais bon, on finit par s'y habituer quand c'est tous les ans la même chose. Je suis assis à ma table à suivre le cours pendant que la plupart des élèves parlent dans leurs coins. A vrai dire, personne n'écoute et vu la tête que le prof' fait, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Bon, puisque apparemment tous le monde a suivi le cours, vous allez vous mettre par 3 et me rédiger un résumé de ce fameux cours sur 2 pages entières ! »

Tout d'un coup, la salle est plongée dans le plus grand silence depuis le début de l'heure. Personne ne se décide à bouger de sa chaise, pensant que ce que le prof' venait de dire n'était autre qu'une petite blague pour leur faire peur. Mais, ce n'était pas tellement ça, il était encore plus énervé en ne voyant personne former des groupes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour bouger ?! Dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez que 45 minutes ! »

Tous le monde soupirent et se met enfin en groupe de 3, à part moi. Je cherche un groupe de deux personnes, mais tous à l'air casé à 3. Je reste donc tout seul, de toute façon, ça ne change rien que je sois seul ou pas, moi au moins je travaille. Bien sûr, ce maudit prof' a remarqué que j'étais seul.

« Mademoiselle en noir au fond, vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dis ? »

Une nouvelle fois, les autres me regardent pour ensuite sourire moqueusement. Je n'aime pas sentir tous ces regards me fixer, je sens alors le rouge me monter aux joues.

« - Monsieur professeur, Mr Takeshima.

- Peu importe ... Pourquoi êtes-vous tout seul ?

- Je ... Je préfère travailler seul ...

- Je n'ai pas précisé que ceux qui voulait travailler seul le pouvez ! Vous irez avec Matsumoto et Uke ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

En soupirant intérieurement, je me lève en prenant mes affaires et cherche qui sont « Matsumoto et Uke », Je reste un bon moment planté là à les chercher jusqu'à ce qu'un brun me fasse de grands signes. Je rejoins donc mes deux camarades, tête baissée en la relevant en arrivant devant le brun qui me sourit.

« Salut ! »

Je reste figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Le brun le remarque mais ne s'arrête pas de sourire pour autant.

«- Moi c'est Yutaka Uke ! Mais je préfère Kai.

- D-D'accord ... A-Atsuaki ... Takeshima ...

- Tu n'as pas plus court ?

- ... Non ...

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Lui, c'est Takanori Matsumoto, mais appelle le Ruki. »

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse puis m'installe sur leurs deux tables rapprochées. Kai me regarde, surpris de voir que j'avais déjà commencé à rédiger le travail demandé. Je jette un petit coup d'œil discret à leur feuille et remarque que rien n'est écrit dessus excepté leurs deux noms.

«- Tu as écouté ce que le prof dit depuis le début ?

- B-Bin ... oui ... »

Il me fixe avec de grands yeux ronds et appelle Ruki qui parle aux filles derrière nous.

«- Kai, je suis en train de parler là !

- J'm'en fiche ! Regarde ! »

Le blond se tourne vers son ami brun en soupirant d'avoir été dérangé et en croisant les bras pour le fixer, mécontent.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde, Atsuaki a écouté ce que le prof' a dit !

- Kai, je draguais Haruka et toi tu me déranges pour ... Hein ?! J'ai mal entendu ?!

- Mais Ruki ! Elle est déjà prise ! Enfin bref, Atsuaki a écouté tout ce que ce vieux croûton a dit depuis le début du cours ! »

Il se tourne vers moi avec les même yeux que Kai quelques secondes plus tôt puis il se met à rire légèrement en se redressant correctement sur sa chaise.

«- T'es nouveau toi ...

- O-Oui ... Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne dois encore rien savoir sur ce lycée ?

- N-Non ...

- On va remédier à ça alors !

- Huh ?

- Je vais t'expliquer ! On commence par la classe d'abord, ça fait un an qu'on se trimballe les mêmes zigotos ... enfin. Tu vois les groupes de filles là-bas ? »

Il me montre du doigt les deux groupes de filles qui sont au premier rang et qui apparemment, n'arrête pas de glousser pour un rien. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse en détournant le regard de ces glousseuses.

«- Ce sont les six filles les plus bêtes que j'ai jamais vu ... si jamais elles te parlent, laisse-les, tu ne comprendras rien ! Derrière elles, c'est le groupe des filles qui essayent de ressembler aux folles de devant, je ne vois pas ce qu'elles leurs trouvent de bien. Elles aussi sont bêtes comme leurs pieds et évidemment, évite tout contact avec elles aussi ! Surtout la petite blonde aux yeux marrons et à la petite poitrine ...

- Quoi ?! »

Kai se mit à rire aux éclats en entendant le blond rajouter ce petit détail et s'empressa de m'expliquer pourquoi il avait dit ça en voyant la tête que je faisais.

«- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, elle l'a plaqué pour un neuneu de la classe ... d'ailleurs, il est là-bas au deuxième rang. Toute la deuxième rangée, ce sont les copies conformes des filles de devant, en version mec. Ils ne foutent rien en cours à part parler leur langage qui nous est incompréhensible et passe leur temps à comparer leurs biscotos. Donc tu as compris ? Eviter TOUT contact avec les gens des deux premières rangées !

- D-D'accord.

- Bien, tu comprends vite ! Ensuite tu as le 3eme rangée, ce sont les sadomasos qui adorent faire les fous en cour. Là, si tu aimes avoir mal, tu peux aller les voir ... Et tu as aussi les fous de lecture ! Ils ne font que lire de leur journée ! Lire, lire et encore lire ! Ce n'est pas une vie ça ! Après, ça s'arrange, y a moins de gens bizarres. Sur la 4eme rangée il y a nous, les gens les plus aimés de la classe ...

- KAI ! Arrête de mentir ! C'pas nous les aimés baka !

- Rho, c'est bon de rêver parfois Ruki ... enfin ya nous ! Nous on est gentil, on n'est pas sado mais on n'écoute pas pour autant en cour. Après ya plus grand chose à dire sur les autres, ils se ressemblent tous. Ils sont normaux quoi ...

- Kai !

- Quoi ?

- Tu LES as oubliés !

- Qui ... ?

- Reita et Aoi ...

- Ahh oui ... C'est vrai.

- C'est qui ?

- Kai, dis lui sinon j'sens que j'vais me mettre à pleurer !

- Bin en fait ... ce sont eux les gens les plus aimés de la classe ...

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?!

- ... et c'est dur de pouvoir être leur ami ...

- Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour lui ... !!

- ... j'ai parlé une fois à Reita, il est très gentil ... Et puis Ruki ...

- Je veux sortir avec Aoi ... Mais il a déjà une petite copine, une des neuneus de devant d'ailleurs ...

- Oh ...

- Oui, enfin j'vais finir par l'oublier un jour ou l'autre ...

- ... I-Ils sont où ? »

Ruki pose sa tête sur la table dans ses bras en faisant semblant de pleurer.

« Derrière nous, dernier rang à droite ... »

Je lève un peu la tête et aperçut quelques rangs derrière un brun avec un piercing à la lèvre, un autre brun lui aussi avec des piercings et une coiffure bizarre et enfin un blond avec un bandeau sur le nez. Ce dernier m'intrigue légèrement avec son bandeau qui lui recouvre une bonne partie du visage. Je le fixe puis je me sens rougir. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à rougir tout d'un coup ? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que mes joues avaient une teinte rouge. Ruki avait relevé la tête et me regarde bizarrement.

«- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Fais attention, Aoi c'est le mien !!

- H-Hein ? Ah ... J-Je ne sais pas ... Je ... Euh ... C'est lequel Aoi ?

- Le brun au piercing tout à droite ...

- Le blond au bandeau c'est Reita !

- E-Et l'autre ?

- ...

- Miyavi ... L'ex de Kai ...

- Bon ... On va peut-être se mettre à travailler, non ? »

Le sourire de Kai a disparut et il a maintenant le nez collé dans la copie où j'avais commencé à rédiger mon paragraphe. Ruki remarqua la disparition de ce sourire pourtant tout le temps présent et ne parla pas plus des trois personnes du fond.

«- Atsuaki, puisque tu as écouté, tu peux rédiger toi ? Tu as des bonnes notes en générale ?

- RUKI !! Ca se fait pas de demander à Atsuaki de faire le boulot à notre place !

- Maiiiis ! Une bonne note ça fera plaisir à ma mère !! S'il te plaît Atsuaki !!

- RUKIII !

- Non Kai ... C'est bon ... J-Je veux bien vous le faire ... Pour vous remerciez de m'avoir présenté la classe ...

- Oh ... De rien ... mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça hein ...

- KAI ! Il a dit qu'il voulait bien alors laisse le ! On te laisse écrire Atsuaki ! »

Je ris légèrement. Le seul rire que j'arrive à sortir depuis tellement longtemps ... Mais ça fait depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas parlé ainsi. Kai et Ruki sont d'une gentillesse, surtout Kai. Ruki a l'air plus gamin mais il a réussi à me faire sortir un petit rire de la bouche. Enfin ... Je baisse la tête sur ma copie puis commence à rédiger comme je peux en essayant de me remémorer le plus de chose. 10 minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit alors que je n'ai pas totalement fini de tout écrire.

« Vous déposerez vos chef-d'œuvre sur mon bureau en sortant. A cet après-midi ! »

Je relis rapidement mon résumé et écrit nos trois noms sur la feuille. Je pars chercher le reste de mes affaires et rends la copie en sortant de la classe avec Ruki et Kai à mes côtés.

«- Merci Atsuaki !

- De rien Ruki.

- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé tu sais ...

- J-Je ... ça ne sera pas parfait de toute façon ... je n'ai pas eu assez de temps ...

- Oh tu sais, même si on a en dessous de 10, 5 me suffit déjà ! Ca changera de mes 0 ! »

Je lui souris légèrement, content d'avoir pu les aider même si Kai me répète que je n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Mais je tenais à les remercier, tout d'abord de m'avoir adressé la parole. Plus d'un m'aurait laissé dans mon coin à travailler et aurait profité de ma note sans rien demander. Alors qu'eux deux m'avaient présenté la classe et m'avaient avoué leurs « penchants amoureux ». Personne n'avait réussi à me faire rire et sourire aussi souvent. Ils sont différents des autres. Kai, qui avait retrouvé le sourire, me demanda en nous dirigeant vers la cafétéria.

«- Tu manges avec nous ?

- O-Oh ... je ne veux pas vous dérangez plus ...

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas ! Dis lui Ruki qu'il nous dérange pas !

- Atsuaki, tu ne nous déranges pas ! J't'aime bien moi, reste avec nous !

- Oh ... Merci ...

- Merci de quoi ? C'est normal !

- Alors ? Tu manges avec nous ?

- Oui ...

- YATTAAA ! C'est parti !! »

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la cafet' où nous mangeons en parlant un peu de nous, pour se connaître un peu mieux. Puis il fut l'heure de reprendre les cours. Cette-fois ci, je me mis à une table à côté de Kai et Ruki.

« Re-bonjour. Bon, j'ai déjà corrigé vos résumés, ehh oui déjà, j'avoue qu'avec vous c'est bien rapide de corriger ! Je ne suis pas surpris, quoique pour un groupe ... »

Le professeur descendit de son estrade et prit le tas de feuilles blanches qui semblaient être les résumés puis il les distribua en marmonnant.

«- Groupe 1 ... 0 ... Pareil pour le groupe 2 ... Derrière, 0,5 ... Pas mieux ... Vous c'est Hors-Sujet, 3 ... Trop vague ... 3,5 ... On recommence avec des 0 ... AH ! Le résumé du groupe de Mr Ryo m'a fait sourire ... Je sens Mr Ryo que vous avez beaucoup de talent artistique ... Le seul problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas en classe d'art ici ... Mais votre créativité vous aura fait gagné un point, ce qui montre une nette progression dans vos résultats ... Et enfin, le résumé du groupe de Mr Takeshima m'a beaucoup surpris ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis une aussi bonne note ... 17, bravo !

- 17 ?! Je rêve ?

- Non Mr Matsumoto ... Vous pouvez dire merci à Mr Takeshima !

- Merci Atsuakiiiiiiii ! »

La classe entière se mit à rire en voyant la réaction de Ruki face à cette note excellente, d'ailleurs moi aussi je ris.

Le cours passa rapidement. Ruki lui n'en revenait toujours pas et Kai souriait encore plus que d'habitude avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux. Mais plusieurs fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour regarder Reita et à chaque fois je sentais mes joues virer au rouge. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit dans mes rougissements intensifs. Surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

C'est la fin des cours. Je sors donc de la classe suivit de Kai et de Ruki. Je m'apprêtai à leur dire au revoir lorsque Kai me proposa de rentrer avec eux.

«- Atsuaki, tu viens avec nous ? D'habitude, on va chez moi tous les après-midi car mes parents ne sont pas là.

- Ah ... euh ... je ne sais pas ... Faut que je demande à ma mère d'abord ...

- Tu l'appelleras en arrivant à la maison ?

- Dis oui Atsuaki !!

- Bon ... bin ... d'accord ...

- Ouaiiiiiiiis ! »

Je souris, content de la réaction du blond puis nous nous dirigeons en direction de la maison du brun en continuant de parler.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant une petite maison très fleurie. Kai nous fait entrer dans le jardin puis dans la maison. Une fois déchaussé, il va me chercher le téléphone pour que je puisse appeler ma mère, ce que je fais aussitôt.

**« - Allo ?  
- Maman, c'est Atsuaki !  
- Ah mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Est-ce que je peux passer l'après-midi chez un garçon de ma classe ?  
- Ahh ... et bien, je ne sais pas, vous allez faire quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien ...  
- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit à tout ce qui est multimédia capable de ...  
- Je sais maman !!  
- Bon ...  
- Alors ... Je peux ?  
- Oui, mais fais attention !  
- Merci maman. A tout à l'heure ! »**

Je décroche, un léger sourire de dessiné sur les lèvres. Je rends le téléphone à Kai qui s'empresse d'aller le remettre à sa place et nous rejoinds après.

**« - Alors ?  
- Elle veux bien.  
- Cool ! Viens, on va dans ma chambre ! »**

Je suis donc Ruki et Kai jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Celle-ci est assez grande et très chaleureuse, bien qu'elle soit en bazard. Il y a beaucoup de chose dans sa chambre, contrairement à la mienne. Il a un ordinateur, une télé avec plusieurs consoles et une grande bibliothèque remplie de BD. Nous posons nos affaires sur le lit puis je vois Kai allumer son ordinateur. Je soupire intérieurement, sachant que je ne pourrais pas en faire. Le blond s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de Kai et attends que celui-ci lance le jeu. Je préfère m'asseoir sur le lit et contempler la chambre du brun. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi en me montrant une 3eme chaise dans la pièce.

**« - Tiens, prends la chaise et viens t'asseoir ! Je vais te montrer mon nouveau jeu !  
- H-Heu ... non ... désolé, je ne peux pas ...  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit ... A aucun multimédia ...  
- Comment ç se fait ?  
- Je ... heu ... »**

Je ne sais pas si je peux leur avouer maintenant que ma mère m'interdis tout objet qui pourrait faire changer mon comportement. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à leur dire. Et puis ... Ils ne voudront sûrement plus m'approcher après ... Quoique Kai et Ruki sont très différents des autres ...

**« - J'ai des migraines ... Ca fait mal ...  
- Ahh ... Bin c'est pas grave ! On va faire autre chose ! La télé aussi te donne des migraines je pense ?  
- Heu ... oui.  
- Bon eh bien, on va parler ! »**

Kai me sourit avec son grand sourire émerveillé et éteinds son ordinateur pendant que Ruki vient s'asseoir sur le lit à mes côtés. Une fois l'ordinateur éteinds, Kai nous rejoins et commence à jouer avec son oreiller. Je suis content parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions alors que le l'idée des migraines ne doit pas être très convaincante.

**« - Tu aimes bien le lycée ?  
- Oui ça va ... Bien que je sois très souvent seul ...  
- Plus maintenant ! Tu nous as nous !!  
- Merci ... Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit aussi gentil avec moi ...  
- Ah bon ? D'habitude, personne n'est gentil avec toi ?  
- Personne ne me parle ...  
- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ?  
- Bin ... Je ne sais pas ... Je fais peut-être peur tout en noir ?  
- Non, pas du tout ! Les gens sont bizarres !  
- Oui, c'est vrai ...  
- Dis Atsuaki, ça fait longtemps que tu as des migraines ?  
- ... Depuis que je suis tout petit en fait ...  
- Oh, ça doit être énervant !  
- Oui ... très. »**

Pour éviter de trop en dire sur mes sois disant migraines qui n'existent pas du tout, je préfère changer de sujet. Surtout que je ne sais pas réellement ce que c'est d'avoir des migraines presque tout le temps, donc il vaut mieux ne rien dire de plus.

**« - Sinon Ruki, content de ta note d'aujourd'hui ?  
- AHHHH OUI !!! Merci encore Atsuaki !  
- De rien, je suis sûr que ta mère sera contente !  
- Elle va carrément tomber dans les pommes !  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui ... Je n'ai encore jamais ramené de 17 ! J'ai déjà bien du mal à avoir au dessus de 10 !  
- Tu travailles pas ?  
- Bin le truc c'est que quand j'essaie, j'abandonne tellement c'est ennuyant ...  
- Ahh ? Faut pas baisser les bras aussi vite ! Tu verras, un jour tu y arriveras !  
- Mouais, pas sûr ça !  
- Dis Atsuaki, tu as faim ?  
- Mhm ... un peu.  
- Kai j'ai faim moi ! On peut aller manger un truc !  
- Oui ! Venez !**

Nous nous levons donc du lit et descendons au rez-de-chaussée pour se faire un petit quelque chose à manger.  
L'après-midi passa rapidement tellement nous parlions et rions. Mais il fut l'heure que je rentre chez moi. Les au revoir finit, je sors de la chaleureuse maison du brun pour rentrer à la maison. Une fois arrivé, je vois maman m'attendre dans la cuisine. Je vais lui déposer un bisou sur la joue avec un grand sourire.

**« - Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui très !  
- Vous avez fait quoi ?  
- On a parlé toute la journée !  
- D'accord. Tu m'aides à faire à manger ?  
- Oui ! »**

Toujours aussi souriant, je sors de quoi faire des ramens et des sushis puis nous nous mettons au travail. Peu de temps après, je laisse ma mère finir le dîner pour mettre le couvert. Une fois tout ça finit, nous passons tranquillement à table.

**« - Il est où papa ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il aurait dû être rentré depuis au moins 1h ...  
- Il est sûrement à une de ses réunions ...  
- Moui ... »**

Je sens que ma mère n'est pas totalement convaincue de la possibilité que je viens de donner et d'ailleurs moi non plus. Mis à part ses réunions, je ne sais pas où il pourrait être. D'habitude, il nous prévient toujours quand il va arriver en retard mais depuis un certain temps, il rentre très tard. Maman ne l'attends même plus pour aller dormir. Je sais bien qu'elle va mal, et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça ... Je préfère changer de sujet ...

**« - J'ai eu un 17 aujourd'hui !  
- C'est vrai ? Bravo mon chéri !  
- C'était un travail de groupe, j'étais avec Kai et Ruki, c'est chez eux que je suis allé cette après-midi !  
- Ah ? Ils sont gentils ?  
- Oui, très ! C'est la première fois qu'on est aussi gentil avec moi depuis que ...  
- ... Atsuaki ...**

- ... N'y pense pas ... »

Je ne réponds rien en me retrouvant une nouvelle fois avec ces horribles images dans la tête. Je sens les larmes monter mais je les ravale, ne voulant pas pleurer devant ma mère. Ma tête est baissée sur mon assiette et mange pour ne pas avoir rien à faire de mes mains tremblantes. Je rassure ma mère vient que je n'arrête pas de penser à « ça ».

**« - Non ... Ne t'inquiète pas ... »**

Le dîner se finit dans un silence presque complet puis j'aide ma mère à débarasser la table. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre et je m'y ferme à clef pour ne pas qu'on me dérange. Je m'assois sur le rebord de mon lit pour pleurer tranquillement, mes jambes collées contre mon torse. J'y pense de plus en plus en ce moment, sûrement parce que le fait de parler de nouveau à des gens me fait peur ... Le fait de pleurer me fatique. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis bientôt 6 jours. Je m'endors finalement trop fatigué pour continuer à avoir des insomnies. Tant pis si je suis habillé.

Plusieurs jours passent, et j'ai pu rattrapé le manque de sommeil. Heureusement, je ne cauchemarde plus, je peux donc dormir paisiblement. Au lycée, tout va bien aussi. Kai et Ruki sont toujours aussi gentils avec moi et m'apprennent toujours de nouvelles choses sur les habitudes du lycée et des élèves de la classe dès qu'on rentre chez Kai chaque après-midi. Et puis, mes notes sont excellentes ! Encore aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que la prof de math va me rendre une devoir avec une bonne note.

**« - Tsukino, 10 ... C'est moyen ...  
Matsumoto, 6 ... Je dirais en progrès.  
Yukata, 8 ... En progrès aussi.  
Suzuki, 0,5 ... Toujours aussi faible.  
Et Takeshima, 19 ... C'est excellent ! »**

Et voilà, encore une note excellente qui s'ajoute aux autres. Je sens le regard noir de quelques personne sur moi parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu une bonne note. Ruki et Kai eux sont content de leur progrès.  
Le cour commence. C'est de l'algèbre, j'adore vraiment ça. Je trouve que c'est facile, mais beaucoup me certifient le contraire. Je me concentre et écoute attentivement tout ce que la prof dit. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres, ils n'écoutent pas. Je suis encore le seul à écouter. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me tapper l'épaule. C'est mon voisin de derrière. Je me retrouve donc, l'air surpris et interrogateur.

**« - Tiens, c'est de la part de Reita.  
- R-Rei ... Reita ?! »**

Mes joues recommencent à rougir. Je prends rapidement le mot que mon voisin me tends et me retourne aussi vite que l'éclair pour ne pas qu'il remarque mes rougissements. Je déplie soigneusement le mot, impatient de savoir ce qu'il dit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« - Il faut que je te parle après le cour, alors attends moi à ta place à la fin de l'heure. Reita. »

Je sens mon coeur battre très vite et le stress montait. Pourquoi je m'emballe aussi vite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? POURQUOI MES JOUES SONT-ELLES AUSSI ROUGE ? Et pourquoi je n'ai réponse à rien ? J'ai chaud ... J'ai chaud ... Ahh ça m'énerve !! Je passe l'heure entière à me poser des questions toutes sans réponse. J'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi il veut me parler ... Ca me fait stresser comme un malade et c'est pas bon ... Quand je stresse autant, j'ai tendance à soit devenir super timide soit super énervé avec la personne à qui je parle. La fin du cour se fait annoncer par la sonnerie. Je reste comme l'a demandé Reita à ma table et attends qu'il fasse son apparition devant moi. Il arrive en me souriant, et moi bien sûr, je rougis ...

« - Salut !  
- Heu ... Heu ... Sa ... Salut.  
- Je voulais te demander un petit service ...  
- Mhm .. Mhm ...  
- Tu serais d'accord pour me donner des cours ? Je suis pas une flèche et ma mère voudrait que mes résultats montent ...  
- Ah .. Euh ... Ah ?  
- Alors, tu voudrais bien ?  
- Euh .. b-bin ... oui ... pour .. pourquoi pas ...  
- C'est vrai ? Merci Takeshima !  
- ... De ... rien ..  
- On commence quand ? Aujourd'hui, 15h ça te va ?  
- Mhmm ... huh ... o-oui ...  
- D'accord ! Merci, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et il s'en va en m'adressant un sourire si beau que je pensais en tomber de ma chaise. Pourquoi est-ce que dès que je le vois, je réagis de cette façon ? Je n'ai fais que bégayer et rougir ... Il a du me prendre pour un fou. Je vois Kai et Ruki qui m'attendent dans le couloir bouche-bée et surpris de m'avoir vu parler avec Reita. J'arrive à reprendre mes esprits et me lève pour les rejoindre.

« - Tu lui as parlé ?  
- Euhh .. oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il ... Il veut que je lui donne des cours pour remonter sa moyenne ...  
- Ohhhh ... Euhh Atsuaki ... Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

En me remémorant le regard de Reita posé sur moi avec son petit sourire aux lèvres m'avait fait rougir de nouveau et cette fois-ci quelqu'un s'en était aperçu.

« - T'aimes Reita ?!  
- Quoi ?! Je ... euhh ... je sais pas !!  
- Est-ce que ton coeur bat vite quand tu le vois ?  
- ... Oui ...  
- Alors tu l'aimes Atsuaki !  
- OOOHHH c'est mignon !!!!  
- Ruki arrête !!  
- Mais ... c'est un garçon ...  
- C'est pas un problème ça ! Le problème, c'est qu'il va être dur à avoir ...  
- Tu lui as dit oui au fait ?  
- Oui ...  
- Ahhh bah ça va déjà être plus facile pour toi ! C'est quand son premier cour ?  
- ... Aujourd'hui ... 16h.  
- Aussi vite ?!! Mais t'es pas prêt, tu ne fais que rougir !  
- Et je bégaye ...  
- Vite ! On va changer ça !!  
- Vous ne pourrez pas ...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Kai était pareil avant !  
- Merde Ruki, c'était pas la peine de rajouter ce petit détail ...  
- Viens, on va chez Kai ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt partit. Nous nous dépêchons d'aller chez Kai pour que Ruki se charge de changer mes problèmes de rougissements et de bégayements. Il ne pourra pas faire grand chose car je n'arrive pas à contrôler moi-mêmes mes changments de personnalités mais pourquoi pas essayer ? Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, et peut-être que ça m'aidera un peu. Lorsque nous arrivons chez Kai, on se dépêche de monter dans sa chambre car le blond ne dispose que de deux heures pour m'aider. Ces deux heures ont d'ailleurs passés très très vite. Je garde en mémoire l'essentiel : ne pas stresser pour éviter de rougir et de bégayer. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à ne pas stresser. C'est l'heure d'y aller bien que je ne sois pas prêt du tout. Je stresse vraiment trop là, c'est horrible. Ehh mais j'ai oublié de lui demander un truc ...

« - Il habite où ?  
- Dans les grandes maisons de riches ...  
- Laquelle ?  
- Celle à côté d'Aoi !  
- Et où habite Aoi ?  
- Rahh ... Je t'y emmène, inculte ! »

Ruki et moi laissons Kai chez lui puis nous partons en direction de la maison de Reita après que le brun m'ai souhaité bonne chance. Je marche tête baissée en jouant avec mes mains et mes doigts. Je sens que Ruki me regarde stresser comme un malade mais je ne préfère rien dire. Après quelques minutes de marche très silencieuse, Ruki me montre la maison de Reita. Une maison ça ? C'est pas plutôt un château ? Ca doit faire au moins le double de ma maison si ce n'est pas plus. Le blond m'accompagne devant le portillon pendant que je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre devant la beauté des lieux.

« - Je te laisse y aller ! Sois sage surtout !  
- Oui ... oui !  
- Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !  
- Je vais essayer ... Merci Ruki !  
- De rien ! Allez, à demain ! »

Je le vois jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la maison d'à côté puis il me laisse seul devant cette incroyable maison. Ne pouvant pas resté éternellement planté ici, je rentre dans la cour en refermant le portail derrière moi. Le jardin est géant lui aussi. Je marche lentement sur le petit chemin en gravier pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Je remets mes cheveux en place pour ne pas avoir l'air « plouc » dans une aussi belle maison puis je sonne. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre sur un vieil homme en costume tout souriant.

« - B-Bonjour ...  
- Bonjour, entrez je vous prie !  
- Merci ... »

L'homme s'efface du passage pour que je puisse entrer dans le couloir puis il referme la porte derrière nous. Mon regard se pose sur chaque endroit de la pièce, qui est tout simplement merveilleuse. Le vieil homme s'approche des escaliers et hausse un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

« - Mr Suzuki, votre ami est arrivé ! »

Entendre le terme « ami » me fait bizarre. Je ne me considère pas vraiment comme l'ami de Reita mais l'être ne me dérangerait pas que je ne proteste pas. Je continue de contempler la beauté de la pièce jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas dans les escaliers derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Reita. Son sourire me coupe le souffre ainsi que l'incroyable beauté qu'il dégage me donne un léger frisson parcourir mon corps. Il s'approche de moi et encore une fois, je ne trouve qu'une chose à faire : rougir.

« - Atsuaki ! Ca va toujours ?  
- Huh ... oui ... et toi ?  
- Ca va, merci. Tu n'as pas eu du mal à trouver ?  
- N-Non ... On m'a aidé ...  
- Oui, je me suis aperçu après être parti que je ne t'avais pas dit où j'habitais ... Enfin, on va pouvoir commencer ! Viens ! »

Il me prends délicatement le bras et m'emmène à l'étage. Ce contact avec lui eu pour résultat une seconde couche de rouge sur mes joues mais heureusement, le blond ne remarque rien. Ce que ça peut être chiant de rougir à tout bout de champs ... Il m'emmène dans sa chambre qui doit faire quatre fois la mienne et qui est décoré avec beaucoup de goûts. Il prends ma veste et la pose sur une chaise.

« - Met-toi à l'aise, je vais chercher mes cahiers.  
- D-D'accord ... »

Il va au fond de la pièce chercher ce dont nous aurons besoin pour travailler pendant que je m'installe sur le lit en évitant de froisser les couvertures minutieusement mises. Reita me rejoins avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres, qui n'arrange rien à mes rougissements.

« - Merci encore de m'aider Atsuaki !  
- O ... Oh ... de rien ... c'est ... normal ...  
- On commence ?  
- Huh ... oui ... Tu veux qu'on ... commence par quoi ?  
- Mhmm ... Les maths !  
- D-D'accord. »

C'est parti pour les maths ! Nous sommes passés deux heures sur les équations que Reita ne comprenait pas. Il s'excusait dès qu'il faisait une erreur en se disant bête. Il n'est pas bête du tout, au contraire. Il manque juste de concentration. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parfait mais il s'en tire bien. Et je vois bien qu'au bout de deux heures, le pauvre Reita n'en peux plus. C'est normal, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de travailler autant. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'il ai tenu aussi longtemps. En l'entendant bailler, je referme les livres étalés sur le lit en souriant très légèrement puis je regarde Reita qui, encore et toujours, sourit.

« - C'est finit ?  
- Oui !  
- AHHH merci ! Je commençais à en avoir marre !  
- J'ai vu ça !  
- Je ne suis pas trop un élève pitoyable ?  
- Non ! Non pas du tout !  
- Mouais ... Pas la peine de mentir Atsuaki ! En tout cas, toi tu es un très bon prof ! »

Et hop ! Je rougis encore une fois, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Pour éviter que le bandonné voye mes joues rouge, je baisse la tête.

« - Merci Reita ...  
- Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ? Si tu veux quelques chose, n'hésite pas !  
- De quoi ? Non Reita, ce n'est pas la peine ... Ca me fait plaisir de t'aider !  
- J'insiste Atsuaki ! Dis-moi comment je peux te remercier ?  
- Non Reita !  
- ATSUAKI !  
- ... Bon ... Je veux que tu aies une bonne note au contrôle de demain !  
- Ah .. euh .. d'accord, je vais essayer ... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau de remerciement ça ...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais plus que content que tu aies une bonne note !  
- T'es sûr de rien vouloir d'autre ?  
- Non ... Enfin ... »

Si je demande quelque chose d'autre. Toi, rien que pour moi. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me prends de penser ça ? Lui dire que je le veux lui me brûle les lèvres ... Non, pas maintenant ... Je ne bégaye plus et je lui parle avec confiance ... A force de stresser comme un fou, ma personnalité a tendance à changer dans un sens qui ne me plaît jamais ... Je dois rentrer à la maison avant de faire ou de dire ce que je ne voudrais pas ...

« - Il est l'heure que je rentre !  
- Ahh ... Mais tu allais dire quelque chose non ?  
- Je ... Non !  
- D'accord. Tu reviendras m'aider ?  
- Oui ! Quand tu veux !  
- Super ! Demain c'est bon ?  
- Oui.  
- D'accord ! »

Nous nous levons du lit et nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers en ayant pris soin de récupérer ma veste au passage. Mes yeux descendent vers le bas du corps de Reita, profitant de cette vue très alléchante. Il est tellement beau que je ne m'en passerai pas de le regarder. Mais merde, faut que j'arrête ! Nous arrivons devant la porte, j'enfile ma veste puis nous sortons dehors.

« - Merci encore Atsuaki.  
- De rien ...  
- Bonne nuit, à demain !  
- A demain ... »

Je reste planté devant lui puis m'approche lentement de sa joue pour y déposer un petit baiser. Je sens Reita surpris mais il ne me repousse pas pour autant, heureusement. Je me recule au bout d'un moment, un peu gêné pour lui dire.

« -Bonne nuit ... »

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos. Je refais le même chemin que plus tôt dans la journée mais à l'envers. Lorsque j'arrive au portillon, je me retourne légèrement et voit Reita debout en train de me regarder partir. Il est surpris ca se voit car il caresse du bout des doigts l'endroit où je l'ai embrassé. Je souris timidement et referme le portail derrière moi pour m'en aller de cette rue remplie de maison toute aussi immense les une que les autres et me diriger vers chez moi. En marchant, je pense au dernier geste que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser. Même si ce n'est que sur la joue, je n'aurais pas du. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir ... Mes pensées sont devenus très fouillis, je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Et je n'avais pas pensé à quelque chose. Reita n'aime peut-être pas les garçons. Je dois le dégoûter maintenant ... Je n'avais pas prévu d'aimer les hommes non plus ... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Maman me sort de mes pensées en s'approchant pour me réveiller mais elle fut bien surprise de voir que j'avais déjà les yeux ouverts.

« - Tu es déjà réveillé ?  
- Oui, depuis 5 min environ.  
- Ah ? Lève toi alors. »

Elle me dépose un bisou sur le front et sort de ma chambre pour aller me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Je part m'habiller et arrive quelques minutes plus tard, prêt dans la cuisine. Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, ma mère et moi sortons de la maison pour monter dans la voiture. Le trajet est encore silencieux mais pas pour la même raison que d'abitude ... Je sens que ma mère ne va pas bien mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ... elle a l'air troublée et très pensive ... c'est à cause de papa ? Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Je lui en parlerais ce soir.  
Nous arrivons devant le lycée. J'embrasse ma mère très fort avant de sortir du véhicule et de me diriger en classe. J'ai contrôle de maths où normalement Reita devrait avoir une bonne note si il travaille comme la veille. En parlant de Reita, je le cherche dans la classe mais je ne le vois pas. Où est-il ?

POV Reita :

Mon esprit est rempli de questions auxquels je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse exacte. Je doute de tout ... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis dans cet état seulement parce que Atsuaki m'a embrassé sur la joue ? ... Il a de très belles lèvres et elles sont très douces. Lui aussi est très beau et ... et qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sens une boule chaude dans le creu de mon ventre, c'est bizarre. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant ... Je suis fatigué mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Déjà 2h du matin. Ca fait bientôt huit heures de suite que je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. C'est horrible d'avoir l'esprit dans un tel état ... 3h ... mes paupières se ferment enfin et je m'en vais au pays des rêves. Je rêve ... de lui ... Rahhh. Même en dormant je ne peux pas être tranquille ... Mais il est tellement beau ... Encore plus dans ce rêve. Il me parle en souriant et en riant. Je fond devant lui. Tout d'un coup, la tête d'Atsuaki devient flou et quelqu'un d'autre apparaît ... Hein ?! Mon domestique ? Je sens qu'on me secoue légèrement pour me réveiller mais je ne veux pas. Laisse moi avec Atsuaki encore un peu. Mais on insiste pour me lever alors je me réveille en grognant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ... ?!  
- Il est 8h monsieur Suzuki.  
- Oui et ... Oh non ! J'ai contrôle de maths ! »

Je me lève d'un bond bien que je sois fatigué. Je me suis endormi trop tard à cause d'Atsuaki ... enfin ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute ... Je me dépêche de me préparer pour courir jusqu'au lycée. Il est 8h15, j'ai un quart d'heure de retard, donc un quart d'heure en moins pour faire le contrôle. Je cours le long du couloir en cherchant ma salle et en faisant attention que la directrice ne me voit pas. Elle me supporte pas qu'elle serait bien capable de me coller pour un simple retard. Enfin, je trouve ma classe. Je toque avant d'ouvrir et voit tous le monde lever la tête vers moi alors qu'ils étaient en train de travailler. Je vois Atsuaki qui me regarde et qui me sourit. Je lui rends un petit sourire timide en m'approchant du bureau du professeur.

« - Excusez moi professeur, je n'ai pas réussi à me réveiller.  
- D'accord. Prenez une feuille et une copie.  
- Oui ... »

Je prends donc une copie et une feuille sur le coin de bureau du prof' et me dépêche d'aller faire mon devoir. Je vais avoir du mal à rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu. Je lis attentivement le devoir et me concentre autant que je peux. Finalement, je réussis à rattraper mes 15 minutes de retard. Les énoncés sont facile par rapport à d'habitude. Peut-être parce que là j'ai compris ? Le reste du devoir se passe bien, j'ai finis même un peu en avance. La sonnerie retentit et annonce la fin du contrôle. Je rends le mien assez confiant et sort de la classe avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'attends Aoi qui lui à l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur.

« - Ca va pas ?  
- Non ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Rien ...  
- Nan ya pas rien ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
- C'est Haru ...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Elle a tout arrêté entre nous ...  
- Ah ... Désolé Aoi ...  
- Ouais enfin je veux pas en parler plus ... Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ?  
- Pas assez dormi ...  
- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Dis moi tout Reita.  
- J'ai pas arrêté de penser à quelqu'un ...  
- Ah bon ? A qui ?

- Reita, tu peux tout me dire tu sais !  
- Tu le connais pas de toute façon ...  
- J'm'en fiche ! Dis moi qui c'est ce petit bonhomme !!  
- Qu .. Hein ?! Comment tu sais que c'est un garçon ?!  
- Reita .. Tu viens de dire « le » ...  
- Ah ? Jm'en suis même pas rendu compte.  
- Oui enfin bon, dis moi qui c'est maintenant !  
- Atsuaki Takeshima, le nouveau de la classe et qui n'a que des notes excellentes ...  
- Mhmm ... c'est pas le blond qui traîne avec le petit blond super mignon et l'ex de Miyavi qui sourit tout le temps ?  
- Oui voilà.  
- Et pourquoi t'as pas arrêté de penser à lui ?  
- Hier, il est venu m'aider pour les maths et il était timide. Puis quand il est parti, il m'a embrasser sur la joue ...  
- Mhm ... et tu as fait quoi ?  
- Rien, je l'ai laissé faire ..  
- Il te plait ?  
- .. Je sais pas.  
- Il revient t'aider quand ?  
- Ce soir.  
- Bin tu verras ce soir alors. »

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse pendant que nous continuons de marcher en direction de notre classe de Japonais. Après être rentrés dans la salle, nous nous installons au fond de la classe à nos places habituelles. C'est parti pour une heure d'ennui. Comme à chaque cour de cette matière que nous adorons tant, Aoi et moi parlons. Atsuaki est quelques rangs devant mais lui au moins, il écoute. Pas étonnant que mes notes soient aussi basse.  
La matinée passe lentement, je suis toujours autant dans les nuages à cause d'Atsuaki. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive franchement. Je n'ai encore jamais autant pensé à une personne en aussi peu de temps. Etre dans un tel état parce qu'il m'a seulement embrassé la joue, faut le faire quand même ...  
C'est l'heure du second cour de maths de la journée, et normalement le prof nous rends les devoirs en fin d'heure. Les profs mettent rarement des jours pour corriger nos contrôles car la plupart du temps, leurs contenus sont toujours très pauvre et donc très rapide à corriger. J'attends le mien avec impatience. Je pense l'avoir bien réussi mais bon, après je peux me tromper ... Le prof annonce les notes aux premiers rangs, des notes très basse. J'ai peur de l'avoir raté, c'est horrible. Et ce maudit prof n'arrange rien après m'avoir confondu avec Aoi qui a eu 1,5. Il ne reste que deux copies. Celle d'Atsuaki et la mienne ...

« - Mr Takeshima, encore une note excellente, 19.  
- Merci.  
- Et pour finir, monsieur Suzuki. »

Je vois le blond content de sa note. C'est normal, ici personne n'a que des notes aussi haute que lui. Si un jour quelqu'un essaye de rivaliser avec lui niveau note, c'est qu'il y aurait un truc pas du tout normal dans la tête de la personne. Enfin ... Le prof s'avence vers ma table et Atsuaki se tourne pour me regarder. Je n'ose pas le regarder parce que je ne veux pas voir son visage montrer de la déception en entendant ma mauvaise note.

« - ... 16, je vous félicite !  
- ... Qu-Quoi ?! 16 ?! C'pas possible !  
- La preuve que si Mr Suzuki, je me demande même comment vous avez fait ... »

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et tout le monde sort de la classe à part moi. Je suis en train de fixer ma copie tellement j'y crois pas. On doit me faire une blague, hein c'est ça ? J'entends un petit rire au-dessus de ma tête et voit des cuisses découvertes lorsque je relève les yeux pour voir qui me regarde.

« - Bravo Reita ! »

Atsuaki ... Je lui souris en voyant que lui aussi me sourit. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu une aussi bonne note et je suis content d'avoir pu lui montrer que grâce à ce qu'il m'a expliqué j'ai réussi à le remercier en aillant une note plus que correcte.

« - Merci Atsuaki !  
- Je pensais pas que tu aurais une aussi bonne note !  
- Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais pas aussi bonne que la tienne en tout cas ...  
- Ca arrivera bien un jour je pense !  
- On verra ... Au fait, ca tient toujours pour que tu revienne à la maison pour travailler ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- On y va maintenant ?  
- Oui, si tu veux. »

Je me lève de ma chaise puis nous sortons de la classe pour nous diriger et arriver chez moi quelques minutes plus tard.

POV Uruha :

Une nouvelle fois je me retrouve dans la chambre du bandonné pour travailler. Je suis beaucoup moins timide qu'hier, heureusement et je n'ai plus ce comportement un peu trop « à l'aise ». Je suis normal aujourd'hui, j'espère que ca va resté comme ça jusqu'à ce que je parte. Reita retourne chercher ses livres et ses cahiers pendant que je m'installe sur son lit. Quand il revient, je lui explique ce qu'il n'a pas réussi dans le contrôle bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose puis on attaque la physique chimie. On y passe encore deux bonne heures. Reita est vraiment doué en physique mais le problème du manque d'attention en cours revient. S'il écouté tout le temps, lui aussi aurait de bonne note constamment. Mais je crois que sur ce point, il devra faire des efforts. Je le regarde s'étirer puis je l'imite, fatigué de travailler. Je range les livres et cahiers pendant qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Une fois tout rangé, je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde en jouant avec ses doigts comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose. Justement, il se met à bredouiller.

« - Au fait ... Tu sais hier ... Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue ...  
- Ahhh oui ... Désolé ... Je .. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ...  
- C'est pas grave ... Mais .. J'ai pas arrêter d'u penser .. J'ai pas réussi à dormir ...  
- Ah ? Désolé ..  
- C'est même la première fois que je suis comme ça, à penser autant à quelqu'un ...  
- ... Reita, je ...  
- Huh ?  
- Je .. je suis pas quelqu'un de normal .. Je ne voulais pas t'embrouiller l'esprit ..  
- C'est pas grave Atsuaki, mais pourquoi tu dis que tu n'est pas quelqu'un de normal ?  
- .. Je ne préfère pas en parler ... »

Je baisse la tête en repensant encore une fois à ce jour. J'y pense de plus en plus et j'ai peur de recommencer. Non, pas une deuxième fois. Et je ne veux rien dire à Reita. Je ne suis pas obligé, je ne sais rien de lui et il ne sait rien de moi non plus. Mais pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire, pouvoir tout lui raconter sur ce qu'il s'est passer et pouvoir en parler. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, autre qu'un stupide psycholoque, que je ne repousserais pas en avouant que je suis schizophrène.  
Reita se redresse en voyant ma tête baissée. Il pose maladroitement sa main sur ma cuisse dénudée, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il la retire aussi vite qu'il la posée, les joues rouges de gêne.

« - Désolé .. J'ai pas fait exprès ..  
- C'est pas grave.  
- Ne sois pas triste Atsuaki ...  
- ... Je ne suis pas triste ... »

Je relève légèrement la tête et le voit rougir toujours autant. Il est encore plus beau comme ça. Le voir dans cet état me donne envie de me jeter sur lui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'approche lentement mon visage du sien en le fixant timidement dans les yeux. Celui-ci m'imite et pose ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Nos lèvres se rapprochent puis elles se rencontrent enfin dans un doux baiser. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, c'était court mais tellement agréable. Mais avant que je ne me recule un peu pour regarder Reita, celui-ci presse une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser plus vivant. Je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres pour demander à rencontrer la mienne. Je le laisse passer puis nos langue se rencontrent enfin. A bout de souffle, nous nous détachons pour recommencer encore et encore pour des baisers de plus en plus fougueux mélant maintenant quelques gémissements. Je passe ma main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds pendant qu'il vient caresser le creu de mon dos en essayant de retirer mon tee-shirt. Un dernier baiser puis je me recule. Nous rougissons légèrement tous les deux. Ca doit être mignon à voir ...


	6. Chapter 6

Excusez-moi pour le retard ;s J'avais oublié comment on faisait pour ajouter des chapitres donc forcément, ça posait un problème pour vous poster la suite é_è  
Bref ^^ En voilà plusieurs pour me faire pardonner :) N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir :) !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 6**

Un dernier baiser puis je me recule. Nous rougissons légèrement tous les deux. Ca doit être mignon à voir ...

« - Je vais devoir y aller ...  
- Oh ... Déjà ?  
- Oui, je n'aime pas laisser ma mère seule en ce moment ...  
- Ah, d'accord.  
- Tu me raccompagnes ?  
- Oui ! »

Nous nous levons tous les deux du lit puis je récupère mes affaires pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Pendant le trajet, nous parlons surtout de nous pour se connaître mieux. Nous avons pas mal de points communs et nos goûts sont assez ressemblant quoique les siens se tournent sur ce qui est électronique alors que moi je devais paraître quiche en ne connaissant presque rien. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant chez moi. Je regarde Reita en passant ma main sur ma nuque, toujours un peu gêné quand on se retrouve silencieux en se regardant.

« - A lundi, passe un bon week-end.  
- Merci, toi aussi Atsuaki.  
- ... Reita ?  
- Oui ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rapprocher mon visage et de presser mes lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le contempler pendant deux jours alors autant en profiter maintenant, surtout que je ne suis pas sûr que nous sortions ensemble officiellement ... Je me détache de ces lèvres si douce puis nous nous disons au revoir une dernière fois.  
En entrant à la maison, je vois maman dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Je la rejoins en posant mes affaires dans l'entrée avant et lui dépose un petit bisou sur la joue en entrant dans la cuisine.

« - Bonjour maman !  
- Bonjour mon chéri ! Tu rentres tard en ce moment dis-donc ...  
- Désolé ... J'étais chez un ami pour travailler.  
- Tu aides quelqu'un ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est gentil ça Atsuaki !  
- Oui ... Tu veux que je t'aide à faire à manger ?  
- J'ai bientôt fini mais je veux bien que tu mettes la table !  
- D'accord ! Je met combien de couvert ?  
- ... Mets-en 3 ... Peut-être que ton père va rentrer manger ... »

Ma mère baisse légèrement le regard. Un regard rempli de tristesse bientôt mélangé à des larmes qui ne coulent pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec mon père en ce moment mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être très joyeux. Maman en souffre, je le sens, elle n'est pas dans son assiette et n'est plus de bonne humeur comme avant. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.  
Une fois les courverts mis, nous passons à table. Ce que maman préparer et à chaque fois d'un délice absolu. Et papa loupe une nouvelle fois ce délicieux repas qu'elle avait fait avec tant d'amour. Tant pis pour lui, c'est lui qui perds quelque chose. J'aide maman à débarasser la table quand nous finissons de manger puis je vais dans ma chambre. Vers deux heures du matin, je ne dors toujours pas, je lis un livre pour le lycée. Soudain, j'entends maman. Elle crie. Je pose rapidement mon livre puis je sors de ma chambre pour voir ce qu'il arrive à ma mère. Elle est dans le salon en train de parler à mon père. Je les regarde en entrant dans la pièce.

« - Hiroshi, où étais-tu ?  
- Laisse moi toi !!  
- Tu sens l'alcool ! Hiroshi réponds moi, où étais-tu ?  
- Je t'ai dit de me laisser sale conne !  
- Comment t'as appelé maman ?! »

Mes parents se tournent vers moi, ne m'aillant pas vu entrer plus tôt. Mon père rit en me voyant pendant que ma mère me regarde les larmes aux yeux. Le comportement de mon père me dégoûte à un tel point.

« - Retire ce que tu as dit à maman !  
- Voilà le pauvre gamin maintenant ! Ahhh on ne peux pas être tranquille dans cette baraque ...  
- Excuse-toi papa !!  
- Va-t-en !  
- Je t'ai dit de t'excuser !!!  
- C'est pas un gamin schizo qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !!! »

Je sens la colère arriver et monter à une allure folle puis les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ce que mon père dit blesse la plupart des gens à chaque fois. Ses paroles font vraiment mal et elles sont si souvent dites qu'à force, on croit qu'il les pense vraiment. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer, ça empirerait mon cas. Je m'approche de mon père en le fixant. Lui a toujours son sourire pas net et moqueur aux lèvres. Je me tourne quelques secondes vers ma mère et voit qu'elle a commencé à pleurer. Faire pleurer sa femme, faut vraiment être cruel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peux me dégoûter de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

« - T'es content, tu l'as faite pleurer !!  
- Ohh la pauvre ... Je vais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi !  
- Arrête !!!  
- Non ! Alors ferme la petit con !  
- C'est pas moi le con ici !!!!  
- Atsuaki !! »

Je sens que je suis aller loin mais il l'a cherché. Bien sûr, je ne m'en tire pas aussi facilement. Mon père me gifle et me laisse une grande marque rouge sur ma joue droite ce qui a pour résultat d'augmenter la colère qui ne veut pas partir. Je sens que ma joue me fait mal, et je tente de calmer la douleur en la massant, mais ça ne change rien. Je relève le regard vers mon père, plus énervé qu'avant. Ce n'est pas bon quand je suis trop en colère comme ça. Il faut que j'essaie de ne pas aller plus loin.

« - Hiroshi arrête ... S'il est trop énervé, il pourrait recommencer ...  
- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublier ... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence pas ton sale enfant shizo !  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Je sers mes poings le long de mon corps. J'ai une de ces envies de me jeter dessus et de le tapper de toutes mes forces pour évacuer toute cette colère qui ne fait que s'emplifier depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'approche lentement de moi en empoignant légèrement le col de mon tee-shirt puis il me chuchote à l'oreille.

« - Tu es bien schizophrène, non ?

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais ! »

J'entends ma mère pleurer à chaude larmes quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne supporte pas que mon père la mette dans un tel état. Tout d'un coup, celui-ci empoigne mon col avec plus de poigne et m'emmène dans ma chambre avant que je n'ai pu allez voir ma mère pour la consoler. Il m'enferme à clef dans la pièce puis s'en va. Je sens que ce week-end va être long ...

Le lundi :

Je n'ai pas pu sortir de ma chambre ce week-end. Ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer ... Je n'ai même pas pu aller chez le psychologue. Maman a du inventer une maladie pour justifier mon absence, mais pour une fois que je voulais y aller, que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire à ce psy, je n'ai même pas pu. Enfin, je dois quand même me considérer heureux d'avoir pu sortir pour aller en cour.  
Je rentre en classe de physique et m'asseoit entre Ruki et Kai sur une des tables à 3 places puis je sors mes affaires pendant qu'ils me regardent l'air impatient et excité. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent que je leur dise quelque chose. Je les regarde en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils cherchent à me faire dire.

« - Alors ?  
- Alors quoi Ruki ?  
- Mais voyons ! Raconte Atsuaki !!  
- Avec Reita !!!!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte nous TOUT !  
- Héé calmez-vous ... vous êtes curieux ...  
- Oui ! Vous avez fait quoi ?  
- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
- ... oui ...  
- VOUS VOUS ÊTES EMBRASSES ?!  
- Moins fort Ruki !!!  
- Oui désolé ...  
- Et vous sortez ensemble ?  
- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis ...  
- Vous vous êtes pas vu ce week-end ?  
- ... non ... huh ... j'étais pas chez moi ... »

Je baisse les yeux sur la table ayant les images de ce week-end dans la tête ainsi que la dispute avec mon père. J'en ai marre, je voudrais leur dire et arrêter de leur mentir à chaque fois. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, j'essaie de les ravaler mais je n'y arrive pas, elles commencent déjà à couler le long de mes joues puis tombent sur mon cahier. Bien sûr, Kai et Ruki le remarquent en m'entendant sangloter.

« - Atsuaki ? Ca va pas ?  
- Non ...  
- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Je .. Je .. J'en ai marre ...  
- De quoi ? Dis nous Atsuaki !  
- .. I-Il .. il ... m'a enfermé ... ce week-end ...  
- Quoi ? Qui « il » ?

- Atsuaki ...  
- ... mon ... père ..  
- Pourquoi il a fait ca ?

- Tu peux tout nous dire Atsuaki ...  
- Je .. Je suis .. s .. sch .. schi ... zo ... phrène ...  
- « Sch » quoi ?  
- RUKI ! Atsuaki, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?  
- Je .. vous m'auriez laissé ...  
- PAS DU TOUT ! On est pas comme ça ! Tu es notre ami !  
- Merci Kai ...  
- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
- Non ... ca va aller ... merci. »

Le reste du cours fut très silencieux entre nous. J'ai osé leur dire et j'avoue que la réaction de Kai m'a rassuré. Je ne m'attendais aucunement à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Je suis en train de réaliser la chance que j'ai de les avoir ... Mais pour le moment, je ne préfère plus en parler. Peut-être qu'un jour, je leur dirais ce qui est arrivé ... La sonnerie me sort de mes pensées. Kai et Ruki me sourient. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être gentils. Tout d'un coup, je vois Reita, Aoi et Miyavi se diriger vers nous. Nous nous regardons et je constate que nous rougissons tous les trois lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à nous. Reita approche son visage du mien pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes en posant sa main sur ma joue. Ca m'avait déjà manqué. Je sens le regard des quatre autres sur nous pendant que je prolonge notre tendre baiser. A bout de souffle, nous nous reculons avec un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres. Kai, Aoi et Miyavi sourient tandis que Ruki fait une légère moue en croisant les bras.

« - Ca me donne envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ...  
- Bah pourquoi pas Aoi ? C'est quoi tout à l'heure qui me disait que tu trouvais le petit blond super mignon ?!!!  
- Miyavi, TA GUEULE !!!  
- O____________________O  
- Quoi ? J'ai fait une gaffe ?  
- J'espère que tu cours vite Miyavi ...  
- Merde ... MAAAAAAMAAAAAN !!! »

Miyavi se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put pour éviter de se faire rattraper par Aoi qui semblait être en colère. Ruki lui fixait l'endroit où était Aoi quelques secondes avant, les joues toutes rouges. Kai le regardait tout heureux, content pour son ami mais aussi que le brun se fasse courser par Aoi. Tout d'un coup, je sens la main de Reita dans la mienne. Je lui souris en entrelaçant nos doigts puis il me souris à son tour.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils font toujours les gamins !  
- C'est pas grave, on a l'habitude avec Ruki, sauf que lui, il joue tout seul ...  
- Kai !!  
- Bin quoi c'est vrai !  
- Dis Reita ... ce que Miyavi a dit ... c'est vrai ?  
- Oui je crois ! Il me l'a dit à moi aussi l'autre jour !  
- o___o »

Le visage de Ruki est devenu rouge foncé tellement ce qu'il entends le rends heureux et gêné à la fois. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça à rougir sans faire le gamin. Et le retour d'Aoi parmis nous, suivit de Miyavi recouverts de bleus, n'arrange rien. D'ailleurs ses joues aussi sont très roses. S'ils ne craquent pas l'un pour l'autre, je me demande ce qu'il leur arrive ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Toute la journée nous sommes restés tous les six. Aoi et Ruki ont commencé à sympathiser, enfin ça c'était à prévoir, contrairement à Kai qui était mal à l'aise avec Miyavi. A part quelques oui et non, Kai ne savait rien dire d'autre quand le brun lui parlait. Ruki m'avait raconté que Kai et Miyavi étaient sortis ensemble pendant pas mal de temps mais Kai avait rompu en découvrant l'infidélité du brun avec une fille de leur classe. Il l'aimait et l'aime toujours. Devoir être aux côtés de Miyavi sans pouvoir l'avoir pour lui le rends triste. Ca se lit tellement dans ses yeux ... Mais il sait être fort car il pourrait bien refuser d'être avec nous pour éviter d'avoir sa présence non loin de lui mais il ne le fait pas.

Cet après-midi, je ne peux pas aller chez Ruki comme d'habitude car mon psychologue a reporté mon rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Kai n'a pas l'air en forme et décide de ne pas squatter non plus chez le blond. Celui-ci invita alors Aoi qui dut refuser pour cette fois-ci. Bien évidemment, je ne parle pas de mon rendez-vous chez le psychologue et invente une excuse. Reita boude, ne pouvant pas m'avoir pour l'après-midi. Nous nous disons au revoir dans un des baisers les plus doux qu'il puisse exister puis je dis au revoir aux autres pour me diriger vers chez mon psy, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Au psychologue :

Je suis assis sur le canapé où d'habitude je raconte à quel point je suis seul, le visage vide et sans expression joyeuse dessus. Aujourd'hui, c'est le contraire et le psychologue l'a remarqué car il semble heureux de me voir dans cet état. Mais ce sourire cache bien de la tristesse au fond ...

« - Atsuaki, tu as l'air content ! C'est bon de te voir comme ça !!

- Oui, pour une fois ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te rends comme ca ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais pas dans cet état !

- Je ... Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, des gens sont gentils avec moi ...

- Vraiment ? Tu t'es fais des amis ?

- Oui.

- Oh ! Parle moi d'eux !

- Mhmm ... Il y a Kai, la personne la plus généreuse et la plus gentille que j'ai rencontré .. Il m'a accueilli directement sans poser de questions et ne m'a jamais regardé bizarrement comme les autres le faisaient avant ...

- Bien ! Et les autres ?

- Il y a aussi Ruki. Il est très adorable, très enfant et très affectif. Ils me montrent tous les deux que je suis leur ami et me font tout partager depuis qu'ils me connaissent.

- Mhm mhm ...

- Et il y a aussi .. Reita .. Quelqu'un de très gentill, de très doux et de très souriant. A chaque fois que je le vois, je sens mon coeur battre à une allure folle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me répéter à quel point il est beau ...

- Atsuaki ! Serais-tu amoureux ?

- .. oui ..

- C'est une bonne chose ça ! Lui aussi ?

- Heu ... Je crois ...

- Parfait ! Je suis tellement content pour toi Atsuaki .. Tu as réussi à parler avec d'autres personnes, tu as l'air beaucoup plus confiant et moins renfermé qu'avant !

- Je trouve aussi ...

- Cependant, continue à faire attention. Tu sais qu'un choc quelconque ou trop de stress pourrait entraîner un changement de personnalité de celle actuelle.

- Oui .. je n'oublie pas ...

- Enfin, je pense que pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ca va bien non ?

- A peu près oui ...

- Bien ! Tu as d'autres choses à dire ? Ou quelque chose à demander ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- D'accord, ta mère est venue avec toi ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait venir, donc je pense qu'elle doit être dans la salle d'attente.

- Parfait alors ! Tu vas pouvoir nous laisser un moment seul ?

- Oui, je vais la chercher !

- Merci Atsuaki ! »

Je me lève, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et sort du bureau pour aller chercher ma mère qui attends dans la salle d'attente. Elle se lève en me voyant arriver puis je m'assois à sa place en la prévenant que le psychologue veut lui parler. Elle s'en va donc dans le bureau de ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière elle. En attendant, je m'adosse au fauteuil et joue avec mes doigts en regardant la décoration de la salle. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ma mère revient en compagnie du psychologue. Ils se serrent la main puis ce dernier se tourner vers moi, avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure.

« - Je te vois dans deux semaines Atsuaki !

- D'accord ! Au revoir !

- Au revoir Atsuaki ! Et Mme Takeshima, n'oubliez pas surtout !

- De quoi ?

- Tu verras après mon chéri ! Au revoir ! »

Nous sortons du cabinet puis je rentre dans la voiture avec maman en la regardant fixement. Elle démarre silencieusement avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle préparait quelque chose ... Prépare-t-elle quelque chose avec le psychologue ? Je me demande bien. Tout d'un coup, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas pris le chemin de la maison. Je me tourne vers elle, l'air surpris.

« - Tu vas où ?

- C'est une surprise ! »

Elle continue de conduire en direction de la ville avec son sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien mijoter comme surprise ? Mhmm ... J'ai hâte de savoir ça ! Maman s'arrête à un parking puis me fait signe de descendre de la voiture, ce que je fais. Je regarde où on est et reconnaît le centre ville. Je suis ma mère qui commence déjà à marcher, voulant apparemment toujours rester aussi secrète sur l'endroit où nous allons. Au bout d'un petit moment de marche, elle se décide enfin à me révéler ce qu'elle trafique en arrivant devant un magasin de multimédia.

« - Atsuaki, avec le psychologue, on a jugé bon pour toi de te laisser un peu plus de distraction. Je ne sais pas si tu t'y connais en informatique mais on saura s'en servir d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

- De quoi ?

- D'un ordinateur !

- Hein ?! Un ... ordinateur ?! Mais maman ! Ca vaut super cher ...

- Mon chéri, est-ce que je t'ai offert quelque chose ces dernières années ?

- Non ... Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

- Bien sûr que si ! Allez ne discute pas et entre ! »

Elle me prends le bras et me fait entrer dans le magasin? Une bonne heure plus tard, nous ressortons avec un bel ordinateur. Je suis tout excité à l'idée d'en avoir en fin, j'ai hâte de l'essayer. Je suis content que le psychologue ai insinué à ma mère à m'acheter un ordinateur, ça prouve que mon comportement réussi à rester stable et à ne plus trop flancher du mauvais côté. C'est vrai, et je m'en rends compte moi même, bien que la différence par rapport à avant n'est pas très flagrante.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, maman m'installe l'ordinateur dans ma chambre puis je m'occupe d'installer les programmes et autres. L'envie d'en faire me tente bien mais j'ai envie d'aller voir Reita. Je pourrais peut-être lui faire une surprise en allant chez lui. J'aurais tout mon temps après pour faire de l'ordinateur de toute façon. Je sors donc de ma chambre en prenant soin d'éteindre le nouvel appareil et je vais voir maman qui est assise dans le salon.

« - Maman, est-ce que je peux aller chez un ami ?

- Sa mère veut bien ?

- Euh bin ... Je pense.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard alors !

- Oui oui ! Merci, à tout à l'heure ! »

Je lui dépose un bisou de remerciement sur la joue puis je sors de la maison en courant presque vers chez Reita. Je suis pressé de le revoir. J'arrive rapidement devant chez lui puis je toque à la porte. Une nouvelle fois, c'est le domestique qui m'ouvre et qui me fait entrer dans la somptueuse maison.

« - Monsieur Suzuki est en train de dormir. Vous voulez que j'aille le réveiller ?

- Non, je vais le réveiller moi-même.

- D'accord. Je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin ?

- Oui, merci. »

Je monte les escaliers deux par deux puis j'arrive à l'étage. Je retrouve rapidement quelle porte est celle de la chambre de Reita puis je l'ouvre lentement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Je la referme toujours aussi lentement et silencieusement. Je m'approche du lit sur la pointe des pieds puis je le vois, endormis profondément avec des cahiers à côté de lui. Il a du travailler et ça l'a endormi. Je m'avance sur le lit à quatre pattes puis je penche ma tête au-dessus de la sienne en souriant légèrement, satisfait de ce joli moment à regarder. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et me recule en l'entendant bouger. Il ouvre les yeux et sourit en me voyant.

« - Mhm encore !

- T'es gourmand dis donc.

- C'est pas ma faute si tes lèvres sont douces !

- Oui mais elles ne le sont pas plus que les tienne ! »

Je me penche une seconde fois pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'est vrai que ses lèvres sont douces. Tellement douces que je ne m'en lasserais pas de les embrasser encore et encore. Je me détache de ses lèvres puis je me blottit dans ses bras en m'allongeant à côté de lui. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et y dépose un baiser, puis un deuxième, un troisième et encore pleins d'autres suivirent. Il me caresse les cheveux pendant que je joue avec son tee-shirt.

« - Qu'est- qui me vaut ta venue ?

- Je voulais te voir, tu me manquais.

- Déjà ?

- Oui.

- T'es mignon. »

Il me regarde en souriant puis j'arrête de lui embrasser le cou. On reste silencieux pour ne pas gâcher ce beau moment tendre et amoureux. Je soupire d'aise, m'endormant presque tellement les bras de Reita me sont agréable. Je commence à m'endormir jusqu'à ce que le blond commence à parler.

« - Atsuaki, je t'ai trouvé un surnom.

- Un surnom ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Atsuaki c'est trop long ...

- Ahh. Et c'est quoi ?

- Uruha.

- Uruha ? Mhmm ... j'aime beaucoup. Merci. »

Je l'embrasse pour le remercier puis il prolonge en continuant de me caresser les cheveux. Ma main quant à elle est déjà réfugié sous le tee-shirt de Reita pour lui caresser le ventre. Il gémit légèrement entre nos bouches ce qui m'incite à monter ma main plus haut pour essayer de retirer son tee-shirt. Mais Reita ne se laisse pas faire. Il se met à califourchon sur moi en continuant de nous embrasser puis il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Mes mains se faufilent une nouvelle fois sous son tee-shirt, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégage en caressant ses hanches du bout des doigts. Je tente de le retirer une seconde fois et y arrive. La vue de son corps si bien fait me fait rougir. D'un coup, j'ai honte de mon corps à moi, mince et sans joli forme. Il remarque que je rougis puis il me dit avant de me rembrasser.

« - Arrête de rougir sinon j'te mange. »

Je souris entre nos lèvres puis je lui caresse le creux du dos pendant que ses mains à lui tentent de retirer cette fois mon tee-shirt. Celui-ci rejoins rapidement celui de Reita au pied du lit. Tout d'un coup, on entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. On détache nos lèvres à contre-coeur puis Reita autorise la personne à entrer dans la chambre pendant que je récupère nos tee-shirts par-terre. C'est le domestique de Reita, qui a remarqué qu'il venait de déranger au mauvais moment.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce que votre ami mange ici ?

- Uruha ?

- Non non, je ne vais pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne dérangez pas, monsieur.

- Uruha, s'il te plait.

- Non, et puis je ne veux pas laisser ma mère manger seule. Une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Bien.

- Donc non ? C'est bien dommage. Enfin .. je vous laisse. »

Il ferme la porte et nous laisse dans un petit silence temporaire. Je remets mon tee-shirt mais Reita me regarde en boudant légèrement.

« - Je vais y aller Reita.

- Déjà ?

- J'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer tôt.

- Ohhh ... tu veux pas rester encore un peu ... s'il te plait.

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque tu sais.

- Alors reste ... »

Il me prends par la taille et se colle à moi. Je passe un bras de chaque côté de sa tête puis je vais lui mordiller les lèvres. Il ferme les yeux et recommence à gémir légèrement. Je le fais taire en l'embrassant, puis je sens sa langue demander le passage pour rencontrer la mienne. Je lui autorise l'entrée et nos langues commencent une danse des plus sensuelles. Puis je me recule, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je ne peux pas.

- T'es méchant, je boude.

- Si tu boudes, je t'embrasse plus.

- J'AI RIEN DIT !

- Héhé, je préfère ça ! »

Je me lève du lit et tends la main pour que Reita m'accompagne. Il l'a prends et j'entrelaçe mes doigts dans les siens. Nous sortons ensuite de la chambre puis nous descendons au rez-de-chaussé. Reita sort avec moi dehors mais ne me raccompagne pas cette fois-ci. C'est donc sur un dernier baiser que je m'en vais de chez lui.

Le lendemain :

Nous sommes en cour de maths et pour une fois, je n'écoute pas. Ca ne fait rien, j'ai déjà tout compris. Je suis à côté de Kai car Ruki s'est mis à côté d'Aoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils passent leurs temps à rougir ces deux-là. Je vois Kai qui se tourne vers moi en souriant mais il a l'air sérieux.

« - Atsuaki, pourquoi tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser si tu nous disais que tu est schizophrène ?

- Parce que c'est ce que les autres ont fait avant vous ... Quand je t'ai dit que personne n'était gentil avec moi, c'est pour ça.

- Je suis content que tu nous l'ai dit. Tu l'as dit à Reita ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas lui dire maintenant ...

- D'accord. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Comment ça se passe tes changements de personnalités ?

- Ahh .. Bah ça dépends de si je suis stressé, ou énervé.

- Ahh d'accord.

- Au fait, arrête de m'appeler Atsuaki. Reita m'a trouvé un surnom. Uruha.

- Ohhh c'est mignon ! Ahh tiens, ça sonne enfin ! »

En effet, la sonnerie retentit et nous autorise à sortir car c'est notre dernière heure de cours. Nous sortons donc dehors tous les six puis nous marchons à la recherche d'une activité. En chemin, le petit blond se met à crier.

« - Fêêêêête forraiiiine !

- Elle est arrivée ?

- Oui !!!! On y va ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- YATTAAAAAA !!! C'est parti !! »

Ruki sautille de joie puis commence à presser le pas, apparemment impatient d'aller à la fête forraine. J'avoue que je suis pressé aussi, j'y vais très rarement et encore moins avec des amis. D'ailleurs, je n'y suis jamais allé avec des amis ... Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons sur la grande place là où est installée la foire. Tout d'un coup, je sens que deux enfants se réveillent en Aoi et Ruki car ils commencent tous les deux à sauter partout en cherchant par quoi on pourrait commencer à faire. La journée passa à une allure folle. Nous avons enchaîné manège sur manège. Auto-tamponeuses, maison hantée, palais des glaces, grand caroussel et grandes machines de tout genre. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul manège. La grande roue. Reita et moi nous mettons dans une cabine. C'est ensuite au tour de Kai et de Miyavi d'entrer dans une bien que le brun ne soit pas toujours très à l'aise avec ce dernier puis au tour d'Aoi et de Ruki. Nous montons assez haut ce qui m'effraie un peu au début mais la présence de Reita me rassure bien vite. Nous sommes assis, main dans la main, ma tête nichée dans son cou. Je suis bien ici. Ce que j'aimerais que ce moment dure longtemps. Tout d'un coup, la cabine a de légères secousses puis je sens que l'on ne bouge plus. Je souris satisfait puis Reita se met à rire légèrement.

« - Dieu a entendu ma prière.

- Haha, la mienne aussi. »

Je me lève puis je m'approche de la vitre pour regarder le paysage qui s'offre à nous. Puis je sens deux bras m'entourer la taille et la tête de Reita se nicher dans mon cou cette fois-ci pour y déposer plusieurs baisers. J'entrelace mes doigts dans ceux du blond puis je soupire d'aise.

« - Embrasse-moi. »

Je me retourne en entendant son ordre, puis je le regarde. Il me sourit, content que j'obéisse. Je lui caresse les cheveux pendant qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches? Nos visages de rapprochent et nos lèvres se touchent pour un doux baiser? Un deuxième baiser prends forme, cette fois-ci plus fougueux.

« - J'espère que ca va rester longtemps bloqué ...

- Oui, et j'espère que les deux gamins en dessous vont rester sage ...

- Mhmm ... pas sûr ça ... »

Nous rions puis nos lèvres se prennent une nouvelle fois, l'une ne pouvant plus se passer de l'autre. Je souris intérieurement en imaginant Ruki et Aoi en train de rougir comme deux fillettes à force d'être trop longtemps dans la même cabine. J'enlève cette vision comique mais attendrissante des deux gamins puis me concentre sur mon seul et unique amour.

POV Ruki

« - ON EST BLOQUE !!! ON EST BLOQUE !!!! AU SECOUUUUUUUR !!! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

POV Ruki

« - ON EST BLOQUE !!! ON EST BLOQUE !!!! AU SECOUUUUUUUR !!!

- Ruki ?

- ON EST BLOQUE !!! AOIIII AU SECOUUUR !!! ON VA MOUUUURRRIRRR !

- Ruki ?

- JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR MOI !!! ET TOI AUSSI AOI TU VAS MOURIR ALORS POURQUOI TU BOUGES PAS !!!

- Mais non Ruki, on va pas mourir !

- MAIIIS SII !!!! ON EST A AU MOINS 10 M DE HAUTEUR ET VU LA CHANCE QUE J'AI, LA MACHINE NE REMARCHERA PLUS JAMAIS !!!!!

- Mais non ! De toute façon, ya toujours les pompiers !

- AHHHHH NAAA ... Ahh oui ! FAUT QUE LES POMPIERS VIENNENT ALORS !!!!

- Ils vont venir t'inquiète pas ! Mais il faut que tu te calmes ! Si tu continues à bouger dans tous les sens comme ça, la cabine risquerait de se détacher et on va mourir écraser !

- QUOIIII ?! NAN MAIS AOI TU ME RASSURES PAS LA !!!!

- Je rigole Ruki ! On va pas mourir ! Mais calme toi, d'accord ?

- Oui ... »

J'essaie de me calmer mais je continue de faire les cent pas dans la petite cabine. Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche et commence à m'inquiéter de plus en plus en rongeant les ongles. La présence d'Aoi n'arrange en quelque sorte rien, car tout d'abord, je dois bien me tapper la honte à paniquer comme une gamine et puis je sens que mes joues sont d'un rouge tellement je dois rougir. Je le regarde quelques fois, il est assit et me regarde en train de bouger, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Je dois paraître bête à autant paniquer ... Mais je ne supporte pas de rester dans les airs et là c'est mal tomber la panne de ce foutu manège ! Je le sentais mal quand je suis entré, j'ai bien fait de m'inquiéter mais j'ai pas réussi à éviter ce problème technique. Je voulais tellement être un peu seul avec Aoi dans cette cabine. Quand il m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'étais aux anges. Mais bon, je panique tellement que ça bouffe le temps qu'on a de pouvoir parler. Quel baka je suis ! Mais l'idée de rester coincé ici encore longtemps me hante ! Toutes solutions qui existent sur le fait d'y rester fusent dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'Aoi avait raison si je me balade trop dans la cabine, elle va se détacher et on s'écrasera. Je m'arrête soudainement, en regardant mes pieds et en essayant de ne plus bouger du tout. J'entends le rire d'Aoi et je sens son regard sur moi. Je relève alors les yeux sur lui et voit que son sourire ressemble à une moquerie. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et le fixe en faisant une légère moue boudeuse.

« - Tu te moques ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu me fais rire. T'es mignon comme ça à t'inquièter autant !

- HEIN ?! »

Mes joues s'empourprent de plus en plus à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ai pas rêver, il vient bien de dire que j'étais mignon ? Ahhh .... il a dit que j'étais mignon !!! Reita et Miyavi avaient bien dit vrai ! Rahh ça me rends heureux ça ! Mais ça nous fait pas sortir de cette maudite cabine !!! Ahhh c'est horrible, j'ai chaud ... J'aurais besoin d'air frais ... Ah mais !!! Il y a pas de fenêtre à cette stupide boîte en fer ! Comment on fait pour renouveller l'air ?! On peut pas ?!! Mais ... On va mourir étouffer alors ? Aoi le sait sûrement pas ! Il faut que je le prévienne ! Mais avant, je vérifie si on peut ouvrir la porte par laquelle on est entrés. Je clanche mais c'est fermé. Sûrement pour des raisons de sécurité, mais en attendant on ne peut pas respirer correctement.

« - Aoi, je viens de penser à un truc !

- Ah bon ? A quoi ?

- On peut pas sortir ! Même si les pompiers viennent, ils pourront pas nous faire sortir !

- Non, mais ça c'est pas un problème ! Ils vont péter les carreaux et on pourra s'en aller ! T'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Oui mais hé, comment on va faire pour respirer ? Au bout d'un moment, on aura plus d'air !

- Ah oui, pas bête ça ...

- Comment on va faire ? COMMENT ON VA FAIIIIIIRE ?!

- On va pas mourir t'inquiète pas Ruki !

- NAN MAIS JE SENS DEJA QUE JE MANQUE D'AIR !!!! JE VAIS MOURIR ETOUFFE !!!! AU SECOUUUUR !!

- Asphyxié Ruki, pas étouffé !

- C'EST PAREIL !!! J'VAIS MOURIR QUAND MEME !!

- Mais non ! »

Je le vois se lever, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres puis il s'approche de moi. Il me plaque doucement contre une des vitres de la cabine et commence à me caresser les cheveux. Mes joues n'ont toujours pas retrouvés leurs couleurs et il n'arrange rien du tout là. Je lève timidement le regard et me plonge dans son beau regard ténébreux. Tout en continuant de me caresser doucement les cheveux, il se penche vers mon oreille.

« - Je vais pas te laisser mourir asphyxié quand même ... Viens là que je t'aide à respirer. »

Il se recule le temps de me faire un grand sourire puis sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser des plus fougueux. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter puis je participe à ce baiser en prolongeant pour y infiltrer ma langue. Nos deux langues se rencontrent et commencent une danse des plus sensuelles là aussi. Il dure jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux à bout de souffle, et il se recule à contre coeur.

« - Attends, je sens que j'arrive toujours pas à bien respirer.

- T'en profites hein ?

- Oui. »

Nous rions légèrement puis un second baiser fougueux prends forme. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque en caressant au passage ses beaux cheveux noirs. Finalement, le fait que cette machine soit tomber en panne n'est pas aussi une mauvaise chose ... J'aime bien l'idée en fait de rester avec lui et maintenant, j'espère le plus fort possible qu'elle ne se remette pas en marche tout de suite parce que je suis bien là. Depuis le temps que j'attendais que le brun me remarque et je ne m'attendais pas à l'embrasser aussi rapidement. A croire qu'il avait déjà des sentiments avant que l'on ne se parle réellement. C'est pas plus mal de toute façon, au final j'ai réussi à l'avoir lui, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant.

POV KAI

Ca va bientôt faire dix minutes que notre cabine ne fonctionne plus, c'est normal ? Je n'ai pas peur d'être en hauteur ni de mourir, comme devrait l'être Ruki en ce moment même, mais je ne supporte pas d'être aussi longtemps avec Miyavi ici ... Ca ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepter d'entrer avec lui ici mais ce n'était pas prévu que ce temps soit rallonger ... Si j'aurais su, je ne serais pas entrer dans cette foutue cabine ! Mais bon, ça aurait plombé la bonne humeur des autres et il m'en aurait voulu donc nous voilà tous les deux enfermés et je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps. J'espère que ca ne va pas trop durer sinon je vais pas pouvoir rester tranquille. Je suis assis au bout du petit banc et je regarde le paysage en silence mais je sens que le brun me fixe. Lui il est à l'autre bout du banc et je l'entends siffloter, ça en devient même chiant d'entendre la même mélodie depuis tout à l'heure. Je soupire alors légèrement et me tourne vers lui.

« - Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est chiant.

- C'est toi qu'est chiant là !

- Non, c'est pas moi qui sifflote depuis tout à l'heure le même morceau ! Alors arrête !

- Tu m'énerves !

- Bah tant mieux ! »

Je lui tourne le dos en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là des fois ! Mais pourtant ... j'arrive pas à l'oublier ... Depuis le temps que j'essaie, normalement j'aurais du réussir à ne plus y penser, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça apparemment les sentiments. Ruki n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais lui dire mais je n'ose pas, je sais que je le ferais fuir car lui, il ne doit plus rien ressentir pour moi vu qu'il enchaîne conquête sur conquête. Ca me fait mal, mais je ne le montre pas. Je veux lui montrer que je ne pense plus à lui, que j'ai tourné la page et que j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose moi aussi. C'est peut-être ce que je devrais essayer de faire réellement, parce que je ne pourrais plus longtemps rester comme ça. Ah, ce que ça peut être dur les sentiments non réciproque. Soudain, je sens sa main sur son épaule. Il s'est rapproché et est maintenant presque collé à moi. Je le repousse légèrement et me colle à mon coin de cabine en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

« - Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi Kai ?

- Huh ? Je suis comment ?

- Bin regarde là tu me repousses comme si j'allais te faire quelque chose ! Et tu ne me parles même pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Miyavi, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné. Et tant que je ne te pardonnerais pas, je réagirais comme je le fais maintenant.

- Mais c'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble qu'on peut pas se parler Kai !

- Il est pas question d'encore sortir ensemble ou pas ! Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trompé.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais été trompé toi. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal. A quel point tu en veux après à la personne qui a fait ça. Je ne te souhaite pas qu'on te trompe Miyavi, mais essaie au moins de comprendre ce que je ressens ... »

Je le regarde, il baisse les yeux et regarde ses mains avec lesquelles il joue. Je sais bien que ce que je lui ai répondu ne lui a pas plu mais il faut qu'il comprenne. Quand tu fais confiance à quelqu'un et que tu brises cette confiance, il en faut un bout de temps pour la retrouver. Des fois, elle ne revient même jamais. Et même si il ne ressent plus rien pour moi, je ne me remettrais pas à lui reparler maintenant. Il faut qu'il sache être patient, et s'il tient tant à notre amitié, alors il saura attendre.

Soudain, je sens de légères secousses, les même que tout à l'heure sauf que là on se remet à bouger. Je soupire de soulagement, enfin je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici et ne plus avoir à entendre Miyavi jusqu'à demain. Quelques minutes plus tard, le propriétaire de la grande roue ouvre la porte en s'excusant. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, alors je lui souris poliment. Je cherche du regard un de nos amis et voit Uruha et Reita pas très loin. Nous les rejoignons mais je ne vois pas Aoi et Ruki avec eux. Je regarde un peu partout mais ils ne sont pas là.

« - Où sont Ruki et Aoi ?

- Dans leur cabine encore !

- Ah ? Ils vont pas tarder à arriver alors !

- Oui ! Tiens c'est eux normalement là ! »

Nous nous approchons tous les quatre de la cabine où devrait normalement être Aoi et Ruki. Le propriétaire leur ouvre la porte mais personne ne sort. Moi qui m'attendais à voir un Ruki excité et paniqué, je me suis trompé. J'entre alors dans la cabine et les voit sur ma gauche, les deux en train de s'embrasser. Je me racle alors la gorge pour les prévenir de ma présence. C'est le blond qui me voit en premier, surpris. Ils se reculent tous les deux, les joues rouges de gêne et font comme si de rien était en sortant sans rien dire. J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens. Je suis content pour Ruki, il est enfin avec Aoi. Reita et Uruha les regarde et remarque qu'ils ne disent rien. Je leur fais un petit signe de la tête pour leur faire comprendre de ne rien demander mais Reita, qui a bien du comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans la cabine, commence à les questionner.

« - Ca va Ruki, pas trop paniqué ?

- Non, ça à était ...

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Ohh ... rien de bien intéressant tu sais.

- Aoi, tu pourrais le dire quand même que vous vous êtes embrasser, on est pas con ! On a bien compris pourquoi vous êtes pas sorti alors qu'on vous ouvrez !

- Rohh c'est bon ! On a pas remarqué que c'était pas bloqué ...

- Bah vui, vous étiez trop occupé, je comprends.

- Non mais tu sais Aoi, c'est pas grave !

- Arrêtez ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter hein !

- Mais Aoiii, c'est mignon tout ça tu sais !

- Reita, laisse moi !

- Oui j'arrête ! Bon sinon, on a fait tous les manèges ?

- Bah oui c'était le dernier.

- On rentre alors ?

- Oui ! »

Chacun retourne chez soi, mais cette fois-ci Uruha rentra chez le bandonné chez ce dernier. Aoi et Ruki se disent au revoir dans un coin pour être tranquille puis je reste avec Ruki sur le chemin. Aoi étant le voisin de Reita, celui-ci accompagna son ami et Uruha. Miyavi lui s'en va chez lui, ne prenant pas le même chemin que Ruki et moi alors qu'il n'habite qu'à quelques patés de maison de la mienne. Il n'a pas du se remettre de ce que je lui ai dit mais qu'il comprenne merde !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

POV Uruha

J'ai passé une fabuleuse après-midi aujourd'hui. Même si il y a eu cette panne dans la grande roue, ça nous a plus arrangé qu'autre chose avec Reita. Au moins, on a eu un petit moment tranquille rien que tous les deux. Et puis, je ne pense pas avoir été le seul à aimer notre après-midi, Ruki et Aoi aussi par exemple. Je suis content pour eux et surtout pour le blond. Par contre, Kai avait l'air de ne pas aller très bien quand nous sommes sorti de la grande roue. Je lui en parlerais demain, peut-être qu'il voudra bien me raconter ce qu'il ne va pas, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée là dessus.

Mes doigts sont entrelacés dans ceux de Reita pendant que nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui. Aoi nous tient compagnie et est en train de nous parler de Ruki. Apparemment, c'est le grand amour entre eux, ils sont mignons. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous échanger des sourires avec Reita en voyant Aoi qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter que Ruki était parfait, mignon et qu'il avait été bête de ne pas s'y avouer plus tôt. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant chez Reita. Aoi, qui habite juste à côté du blond ne marcha pas longtemps seul et rentra chez lui. Nous entrons dans le jardin puis dans la gigantesque maison. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais de la grandeur et de la beauté de ces lieux. Ayant entendu que quelqu'un était rentré, le domestique de Reita vient alors voir qui c'est. Il nous sourit en nous voyant et nous prends nos vestes.

« - Content de vous revoir Mr Takeshima.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Vous vous joignez à nous aujourd'hui pour le dîner ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Tu avais promis qu'un jour tu resterais manger !

- C'était hier ! Je ne veux pas déranger !

- C'est pas grave ! Et tu ne déranges pas du tout ! Je t'oblige à rester !

- Bon ... d'accord ! Mais il faut que je prévienne ma mère.

- Le téléphone est là-bas si vous voulez téléphoner Mr Takeshima. »

Le domestique m'ouvre la porte du salon en souriant puis il nous laisse, sûrement pour aller aux cuisines. Nous entrons dans la pièce, elle aussi très grande comme les autres pièces de la maison, puis je me dirige vers le téléphone. Je le prends et compose le numéro de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Reita se met derrière moi en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et en jouant avec mon tee-shirt. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais ma mère décroche avant.

« - Allo ?

- Allo maman, c'est Atsuaki.

- Ah mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que je peux rester manger chez Reita ?

- Oh ... oui si tu veux !

- Papa est rentré ?

- Non ... il ne va pas rentrer à mon avis ..

- Mais .. tu vas être seule alors ?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu rentres tard ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attends je demande .. »

Je détache le combiné de mon oreille et me tourne vers Reita qui avait commencé à m'embrasser le cou.

« - Ma mère demande vers quelle heure je rentre ?

- Ah je sais pas. T'as cas dormir à la maison, ce sera plus simple.

- Non mais tu veux pas que j'emménage pendant que tu y es ? Déjà que je vous dérange pour dîner, je vais pas rester cette nuit.

- Mais tu déranges pas Uru ! Au contraire, je veux bien partager mon lit avec toi ... S'il te plait ..

- Rah ... J'en ai marre de pas pouvoir te résister ... d'accord, si ma mère veut bien. »

Il sourit, fier du fait que je ne puisse pas lui dire non. Je sens une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans mon cou pendant que je recolle le combiné à mon oreille.

« - Maman ?

- Oui, alors ?

- Est-ce que je peux dormir chez Reita ?

- Mhm .. ca ne dérange pas sa famille ?

- Non.

- Bon eh bien, pourquoi pas ! Sois sage hein ?

- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas ! A demain !

- A demain mon chéri ! Amuse-toi bien.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Je raccroche et repose le téléphone sur son meuble, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me retourne vers Reita et passe un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il me prends par la taille pour se coller plus à moi puis je colle mon front au sien.

« - Ma mère est okay.

- Cool ! Viens, on a le temps d'aller en haut, on mange pas tout de suite. »

Il prends délicatement ma main et m'emmène à l'étage puis dans sa chambre. Décidemment, j'entre ici tous les jours, mais ça ne me déplait pas. Nous nous allongeons sur son lit qui est devenu notre petit nid d'amour préféré. Je me blottis contre le blond pendant que je sens sa main dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. Je lève mon regard sur lui et vois qu'il est en train de me fixer. Je me pose sur les coudes pour mieux le regarder. C'est fou ce que Reita peut être beau. Je fonds devant ses yeux et ses lèvres ... ahhh ses lèvres .. aussi douces que du coton que je ne m'en lasserais jamais de les sentir sur ma peau. Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres trop tentante. Apparemment, il a deviné que je voulais les embrasser car il m'embrasse en premier en descendant la main qui était dans mes cheveux sur ma joue pour la caresser à son tour. Le baiser dure jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle mais j'en demande plus en l'embrassant une seconde fois, cette fois-ci enme mettant à califourchon sur lui. Sa main est de retour sur ma joue tandis que la mienne va se faufiler sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son bas ventre. Mes lèvres commencent à descendre dans son cou et ses épaules et mes mains qui tiennent son tee-shirt le retire peu de temps après. Sa tête est légèrement penchée en arrière et j'entends quelques gémissements sortir de sa bouche, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Sa main sur ma joue vient se réfugier sous mon tee-shirt puis il essaie de me l'enlever. Je m'en vais pour l'aider mais un frappement à la porte nous stoppe net. Encore une fois, c'est le domestique de Reita qui nous dérange. Nous soupirons tous les deux puis le blond remet son tee-shirt avant d'autoriser le vieil homme à entrer dans la chambre. Il remarque qu'il nous dérange une seconde fois et sourit, légèrement gêné.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger encore une fois, mais le dîner est servi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, merci. »

Le domestique sort de la chambre et nous laisse fixer l'endroit où il était puis on se regarde en souriant. Je ris légèrement en voyant un petit épi dans les cheveux du bandonné et je le recoiffe pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à sa famille sur notre activité. Une fois de nouveau présentable, nous descendons au rez-de-chaussé puis nous entrons dans la salle à manger. J'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu le nombre d'assiettes sur la table. Il y en a que deux. Ce qui veut dire que seul Reita et moi mangeons ? Silencieux, nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre. Le domestique arrive avec les plats préparés pour que nous commencions à manger et il nous laisse tout seul en nous souhaitant bon appétit. Nous continuons alors de manger toujours aussi silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une question me brûle trop les lèvres au sujet des parents de Reita.

« - Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont en voyage.

- Oh, ils sont partis où ?

- En France !

- Ouah ! Ils ont de la chance !!!

- Oui, j'aurais bien voulu qu'ils m'emmènent. Mais finalement, c'est pas plus mal que je sois rester ici.

- Oui, mais la France doit être un très beau pays !

- Sans doute ! Mais tu sais, elle ne doit pas être aussi belle que toi Uruha. »

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant seulement de lui sourire, les joues rouges de gêne puis je baisse mon regard sur mon assiette en continuant de manger. Soudain, je sens un pied se frotter contre ma jambe, celui de Reita. Je relève la tête, surpris. Il est en train de sourire. Son pied monte un peu plus haut et arrive entre mes cuisses. Son sourire s'agrandit et est pleins de sous-entendus. Il s'arrête à mon entre-jambe pour appuyer contre mon intimité. Mes joues deviennent plus rouge et je reste sans bouger de ma chaise en commencant à baisser la tête en arrière et en gémissant légèrement. Reita, content de me voir réagir comme il le voulait, commence à bouger lentement son pied contre mon membre déjà dur ce qui augmente le volume de mes gémissements. Je le laisse faire jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas en direction de la salle à manger. Sûrement le domestique encore. S'il nous voit, il va nous prendre pour des gros pervers qui ne pense qu'à vouloir faire ça.

« - Rei ... A ... Arrê .. te ... ton domestique ... arrive. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre mais Reita ne s'arrête pas pour autant les mouvements avec son pied. Je rabaisse la tête et essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas nous faire repérer en train de faire ça sous la table. Le domestique s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire au lèvres et il commence à nous parler.

« - Vous ne mangez plus Mr Takeshima ?

- Huh .. N ... Non.

- Uru, tu m'étonnes que tu sois aussi maigre, tu ne manges rien.

- Je ... ne mange ... presque ... pas à ... chaque fois.

- C'est pas bien ça ! Tu mériterais la fessée !

- Arrête ... R ... Rei ...

- Vous allez bien Mr Takeshima ? Votre façon de parler est différente de tout à l'heure.

- Oui ... ne vous ... inquiètez pas.

- Bon bah puisqu'on a finis, on remonte. Merci c'était très bon !

- Merci Mr Suzuki. »

Il débarasse la table puis je sens que Reita retire son pied. Mon entre-jambe comence à me faire mal maintenant, normal mon membre est dur à force d'endurer ces mouvements répétitifs avec le pied de Reita. Je me lève en essayant de cacher ça puis lorsque nous arrivons dans sa chambre, je me tourne vers lui, un chouilla énervé.

« - T'abuses d'avoir fait ça à côté de ton domestique !

- Désolé Uruha, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Si tu veux que je te pardonne, embrasse moi.

- Attends d'abord ... »

Il retourne à la porte pour la fermer à clef. Là au moins, on ne pourra pas se faire un interrompre. Une fois la porte sûrement fermé, le blond retourne à mes côtés et m'embrasse fougueusement. On marche rapidement vers le lit pour se laisser tomber dessus. Je détache mes lèvres quelques secondes des siennes pour aller lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« - Dépêche toi, mon entre-jambe me fait mal. »

Il rit légèrement et repose ses lèvres sur les miennes en caressant mes lèvres avec sa langue pour que je l'autorise à rencontrer la mienne. Je l'aurais bien fait attendre pour me venger de m'avoir fait endurer ça à table mais moi même je n'en peux plus. Nos langues se caressent, commencent à jouer ensemble et ne peuvent plus s'arrêter dans cette sensuelle danse. Nos mains se réfugient chacunes sous le tee-shirt de l'autre pour les retirer et pouvoir caresser chaque parcelle de peau. Bientôt, la main de Reita est remplacée par ses lèvres. Il descends lentement dans mon cou, sur mes épaules et sur mon torse. Il sucotte mes boutons de chair fièvrement dressé en y donnant quelques fois des petits coups de langue pendant que ma main se réfugie dans ses cheveux pour les caresser et inciter le blond à continuer et à aller plus bas encore. De petits gémissements sortent de ma bouche ainsi que de la bouche du blond. Mon entre-jambe me fait de plus en plus mal et je sens que mon pantalon ne recouvre plus mes jambes. Je suis presque nu alors que Reita est encore en pantalon. Je lui retire donc pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il continue ensuite son chemin de baiser jusqu'à mon bas ventre pendant qu'il retire le dernier morceau de tissu sur moi : mon caleçon. Il découvre alors mon membre tendu et dur qui n'attends qu'une chose, lui. Mais Reita à l'air décidé de me faire languir car il descends ses lèvres à mes cuisses et me les embrasse. Il frôle en même temps mon membre ce qui me fait gémir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus. J'en ai marre d'attendre, j'essaie de l'inciter à remonter avec mes mains dans ses cheveux mais me faire patienter lui fait plaisir.

« - Reita ... S'il te plait ...

- J'arrive. »

Sa langue remonte le long de mes cuisses et arrive enfin à l'endroit tant attendu où il donne des coups de langue avant de le prendre en bouche et de faire des lents va-et-vients pour bien commencer. Ma tête est penchée en arrière et mes gémissements sont encore plus forts pendant que le blond accélère ses mouvements. Je suis ces mouvements avec ma main dans ses cheveux et je l'incite à aller encore plus vite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me vide dans sa bouche dans un long gémissement. Il avale ma semence et remonte ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Mon entre-jambe ne me fait plus mal mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'arrête là même si la suite me fait un peu peur. C'est la toute première fois que je fais l'amour et je ne pensais jamais la faire avec un garçon. Mais j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait d'avoir mal et essaie de rester confiant et de rester à l'aise jusqu'au bout. La main de Reita est restée à mon entre-jambe pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Puis, il détache ses lèvres pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« - Tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Même si je ne suis pas totalement prêt, je hoche la tête positivement avec un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Il me sourit alors à son tour et m'embrasse avant de se positionner correctement. Je respire un bon coup en fermant les yeux pour me préparer. Une de ses mains recommencent à caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je sens un de ses doigts entrer dans mon intimité. Je pousse un grand gémissement puis il commence à bouger en enfoncant un second doigt. J'écarte un peu plus les jambes pour le sentir en moi et je bouge mon bassin en étant synchro avec lui. Un troisième doigt entre en moi et je me cambre de plus en plus en gémissant encore plus fort. Puis il retire ses doigts pour me regarder.

« - Je peux continuer ?

- Je ne vais pas avoir mal ... ?

- Non, je serais le plus doux possible.

- Vas-y alors .. »

Les paroles de Reita me rassure et me font oublier la peur d'avoir mal. Le blond se met entre mes cuisses puis je les enroule autour de sa taille lorsqu'il me pénètre doucement. Ca fait mal, j'ai mal. Il entre plus profondément en moi et faisant de doux va-et-vients mais la douleur persiste. Je grimace légèrement à chaque mouvement. Il remarque que j'ai mal et prends mon membre dans sa main pour m'en donner plus et pour que j'oublie la douleur. Elle s'estompe alors rapidement et les petits cris douleureux que je poussais deviennent des cris de plaisirs. Il va un peu plus vite dans ses mouvements de bassin ainsi que de sa main. Je me sers fort contre lui pour le sentir encore plus en moi pendant que ses mouvements s'accélère encore et encore. La pièce est maintenant couverte de nos gémissements qui ne cessent d'augmenter. Je pense au domestique de Reita qui doit sûrement nous entendre et qui doit nous prendre réellement pour des pervers, mais tant pis. Je chasse le domestique de ma tête et continue de gémir en sentant les coups de bassins de Reita plus violents et qui touche maintenant ma prostate à chaque fois. Je n'en peux plus, c'est tellement bon que je crie son nom et le supplie de continuer. Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête, je veux qu'il dure. J'essaie d'écarter mes cuisses le plus possible pour qu'il entre toujours plus profondément en moi. Nous nous vidons enfin, moi dans sa main et entre nos deux ventres, et lui en moi en criant une dernière fois nos noms. A bout de souffle, nous restons dans cette position bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'une confortabilité exceptionnelle mais je veux le sentir en moi encore un peu. Je respire fortement dans son cou en essayant de reprendre mon souffle pendant lui lèche le liquide sur sa main. Nous sommes en sueur et vraiment essouflés. Au bout d'un petit moment, le blond se retire de moi et lèche le liquide cette fois-ci sur mon ventre avant que je me blottisse dans ses bras, nous faufilant sous les draps. Il m'a fatiguée, je sens que je n'ai plus de force. Reita enfoui sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que je lui caresse le torse. Nous restons silencieux pour profiter de ce moment. Finalement, nous nous endormons tous les deux dans nos bras, encore sur notre petit nuage amoureux.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

« - BOUM BOUM BOUM »

Ce bruit n'arrête pas de retentir dans ma tête, c'est chiant ça m'empêche de dormir correctement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est en plus ce fichu bruit ? On dirait que quelqu'un frappe sur quelque chose? J'ouvre un oeil, ne pouvant plus supporter cet immonde bruit et me réveille doucement. Reita dort encore paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Quelques unes de ces mèches de cheveux tombent sur ses yeux et m'empêchent de voir son visage. Je souris légèrement à la vue de ce tendre moment puis lui replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je crois que je vais encore me répéter, mais je trouve Reita d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Même endormi avec la bouche ouverte il est beau. Je lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts ne cessant de le contempler. Mais soudain, le bruit qui m'a réveillé rententit une nouvelle fois et me fait sursauter. Je cherche d'où peut venir ce bruit puis mon regard se pose sur la porte de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit est accompagné d'une voix. Une voix masculine. J'essaie de déchiffrer ce qu'elle dit : Mr Suzuki. Reita ? Je reconnais la voix du domestique, décidemment il est perspicace à nous déranger dans les mauvais moments. Je laisse Reita dormir et me lève du lit. J'enfile mon caleçon qui est par-terre pour ne pas me retrouver nu devant le domestique du blond, surtout qu'il se poserait des questions. J'ouvre le verrou et ouvre au vieil homme. Il a l'air d'être un peu énervé mais son visage devient vite surpris en me voyant presque nu. Je souris légèrement et m'adosse au rebord de la porte.

« - Mr Suzuki dort encore ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il est bientôt 11h, et monsieur a cours normalement.

- HAN oui merde on a cours ! Merci ! »

Je lui ferme la porte au nez et me dirige rapidement vers le lit où Reita dort encore. Je le secoue doucement mais il ne se réveille pas. Je le secoue alors plus fort mais il dort comme une masse. Décidemment, c'est un gros dormeur celui-là ! Mais je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour le réveiller, et tout en douceur. Je me met à califourchon sur lui puis lui dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne réagit toujours pas. Je commence à lui lécher les lèvres et à descendre lentement en suivant une ligne invisible jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Je le sens bouger en gémissant alors qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Je continue de donner des coups de langue un peu partout sur son ventre et titille son nombril. Je vois qu'il ouvre un oeil puis l'autre et me regarde, un peu surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te réveille.

- J'adore ta façon de me réveiller. Continue ...

- Reita, on est en retard il est presque 11h.

- Je m'en fiche. S'il te plait Uruha .. »

Il commence à me faire ses yeux de chien battu. Non s'il te plait arrête, je ne peux pas résister à ces yeux là. Je soupire légèrement sans dire non davantage, sachant très bien que ça se servira à rien. Je lui souris en hochant positivement la tête et reprends où j'en étais. Reita enfoui une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les caresser et suivre mes mouvements. Je descends jusqu'à ses cuisses et les embrasse. Je me venge en le faisant languir comme il me l'a si gentillement fait hier et en frôlant son membre du bout des doigts. Il gémit de plus en plus fort et commence à se cambrer. Je sens qu'il n'en peux plus d'attendre, il me supplie de le faire. Je lui obéis donc et prends son membre en bouche. Après quelques petits coups de langue, je commence de long va-et-vient. Je sens Reita se cambrer encore un peu plus et l'entends gémir de plus en plus. Alors que je m'apprêtais à encore accélérer mes mouvements, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et voit le domestique entrer. Je retire rapidement le membre de Reita de ma bouche et lèche le contour de mes lèvres pour enlever le début de la semence du blond qui commencer à arriver dans ma gorge. Je me redresse ainsi que Reita puis nous regardons le domestique qui est en train de nous fixer, les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

« - Je crois que je dérange encore une fois ... »

Aucun de nous deux réponds ne sachant pas quoi dire et étant très gêné que le domestique nous ai vu en train de se faire plaisir. Il arrive enfin à bouger et sort de la chambre en n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir et en marmonant que la prochaine fois, il nous laisserait dormir. Lorsqu'il referme la porte, je me tourne vers Reita et il fait de même en se tournant vers moi.

« - Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille s'habiller ...

- Oui. Il vaut mieux pas qu'il nous revoit faire ça, il doit être traumatisé maintenant.

- Le pauvre ... Il aurait du frapper. »

Nous rions légèrement et nous nous levons pour aller prendre une douche rapide. On ne mit pas longtemps pour s'habiller et une fois prêt, nous sortons de la maison pour nous dépêcher d'aller au lycée. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, on arrive devant la porte de la classe. Je suis en train de penser que la prof va nous demander pourquoi on arrive en retard. Si on réponds que je faisais plaisir à Reita, je pense pas que ça va passé. Peut-être qu'en disant que nous avons pas réussi à nous réveiller, elle nous croira. Peut-être ... Reita toque à la porte et nous entrons lorsque la prof nous l'autorisa. Tout d'un coup, je me sens observé en voyant tous les regards se poser sur nous. Je vois Ruki et Kai en train de rire légèrement. Je sais qu'ils ont deviné pourquoi nous sommes en retard, ils ne sont pas bête. Nous nous approchons du bureau de la prof et je laisse Reita parler car il a l'air d'avoir trouvé une excuse.

« - Excusez nous professeur. Mes parents sont rentrés hier et on a fait un peu la fête donc on s'est couchés tard. Et ce matin, on a pas réussi à se réveiller ...

- Moui ... Allez vous asseoir. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers nos places mais au moment où on allait s'asseoir, la sonnerie retentit et annonce l'heure de manger. On sort donc de la salle, n'ayant pas eu cours de la matinée. On a eu de la chance que la prof ne nous colle pas pour avoir été en retard de quatre heures, ce qui est même énorme. Nous nous dirigeons tous les six vers la cafèt pendant que j'entends chuchoter Kai et Ruki derrière nous. Je les laisse raconter leurs bêtises puis je prends Reita par le bras en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Arrivés à la cafèt, nous prenons des plateaux et nous servons pour ensuite aller s'asseoir à une table. Je me mets à côté de Reita puis nous commencons à manger. Bien sûr, Kai et Ruki abordèrent le sujet de notre retard. J'avais raison, ils savaient pourquoi on était en retard. Quand on leur a dit pour le domestique, il sont tous partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Les pauvres, ils en pleurent tellement ils rient. Ayant finit de manger avant les autres, comme d'habitude je ne mange presque rien, je profite du fait que les autres regardent ailleurs pour faufiler ma main sur la cuisse de Reita. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi en souriant mais légèrement surpris. Je lui souris aussi en montant lentement à son entrejambe. Je continue de sourire lorsqu'il me chuchote d'arrêter. Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que d'endurer ça devant quelqu'un. Il a bien compris que je suis en train de me venger pour hier et il se concentre pour ne pas éveiller les soupcons sur mon activité. Je pose ma main sur sur intimité et commence à faire de lents va-et-vients à travers le pantalon. Plus les minutes passent, plus je vais vite. Je sens alors son membre se durcir. Je retire alors ma main et me remets correctement sur ma chaise, fier de moi. Les autres n'y ont vu que du feu, tant mieux. Je vois Reita qui grimace légèrement, son entrejambe doit lui faire mal. Mais je suis gentil, je ne vais pas le laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Je me lève avec mon plateau en regardant les autres qui apparemment ont finis de manger.

« - Je vais poser mon plateau et je vais au toilette. Je reviens.

- Attends Uruha, je viens avec toi. »

Il a bien compris où je voulais en venir en parlant d'aller au toilette. Nous nous levons alors pour nous diriger vers la sortie de la cafèt après avoir poser nos plateaux. Avant de partir de la table, j'aurais juré entendre Kai et Ruki dirent qu'on n'allait pas faire de jolies choses ... Comment arrivent-ils à toujours tout trouver ? Une fois sortis de la cafèt, on se dépêche d'aller aux toilettes. On regarde si il y a quelqu'un mais personne tant les parages, tant mieux. Je prends le bras de Reita et l'emmène dans une cabine où je nous y enferme. Il sourit et pose ses mains sur ses hanches pendant que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

« - T'abuses Uruha ...

- Tu as vu c'est pas rigolo de devoir endurer ça devant des gens ...

- T'es méchant.

- Je sais. Dis-moi, est-ce que ton entrejambe te fait mal ?

- Trop ..

- Je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux alors. »

Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes puis je descends rapidement à son entrejambe. Je défais sa ceinture puis son pantalon. Je vois que son caleçon devient trop petit tellement son membre est gonflé. Je lui abaisse donc le dernier morceau de tissu sur lui et commence à embrasser son intimité. Je l'entends gémir pendant qu'il pose sa main sur ma tête. Quelques petits coups de lanques et je prends son membre en bouche en commençant de lent vas-et-viens. Je vais de plus en plus vite en l'entendant gémir. Il gémit librement et s'en fiche de savoir si des gens nous entendent. Ce qu'il veut c'est que j'aille encore plus vite, ce que je fais donc. Soudant, je sens le membre de Reita exploser dans ma bouche et j'avale sa semence. Il pousse un long et dernier gémissement pendant que je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Puis je me recule et l'aide à se rhabiller. Il me remercie puis nous sortons des toilettes, main dans la main. Nous nous dirigeons dehors et je vois les autres, assis plus loin dans l'herbe. Nous les rejoignons donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. En nous voyant arrivés, ils se mettent tous à rire légèrement. Je regarde le petit blond qui prends la parole.

« - Vous auriez pu faire ça plus rapidement.

- Ruki arrête !

- Non mais Uruha, tu vois pas qu'il est jaloux ?

- Ahhh oui ! Tu as raison Reita ! Lui ne l'a pas encore fait avec Aoi !!!

- Rohh, c'est bon vos gueules ! »

Ruki commence à bouder en se blottissant dans les bras d'Aoi qui lui caresse les cheveux pour le réconforter. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être mignon tous les deux. Nous nous asseyons à leur côté puis je me place entre les jambes de Reita en m'adossant légèrement contre lui. Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre puis j'entrelace nos doigts en commencant à les caresser. J'aime être dans les bras du blond, je me sens tellement bien avec lui que j'en oublie presque tout.

Aujourd'hui, on a pas cours de l'après-midi ce qui m'arrange un peu comme ça je sais que la prof ne viendra pas nous poser des questions plus précises sur notre joli retard de ce matin. Nous partons donc tous en direction de chez Kai. Sur la route, on s'arrête dans un supermarché pour s'acheter des boissons et du pop-corn puis on loue un film. C'est Reita et Aoi qui le choisissent. Quand ils sont revenus avec un film d'horreur, il y en a plus d'un qui a boudé, dont moi. Je hais les films d'horreur, quoique je n'en ai presque pas vu puisque je n'avais pas le droit d'en regarder. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir en regarder un maintenant mais tant pis, pour une fois que je n'obéis pas si je n'ai pas le droit. Ca ne va pas me tuer ... Peut-être que ... Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Une fois tout acheté pour notre petit après-midi visionnage de film, on arrive chez le brun et on monte directement dans sa chambre. On retire tous nos vestes et on se met à l'aise pendant que Kai met le DVD. Avec Reita, on se dépêche de prendre le lit pour avoir une place confortable et ne pas se retrouver par-terre. Bien sûr, Ruki et Aoi essaient de s'incruster mais on les jette rapidement du lit pour garder toute la place. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de combat, ils arrivent à se trouver une petite place et s'installe en attendant que le film commence. Kai et Miyavi ne pouvant pas s'asseoir sur le lit, s'assoient par-terre au pied après que le brun ai éteinds la lumière et mis sur « Play ». Pendant tout le film, je n'ai pas arrêté de sursauter et de pousser de léger cri. Mais je n'étais pas le seul, Ruki aussi. Bien sûr, Reita et Aoi n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de nous, les méchants. Je fus pressé que le film finisse car au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus même si Reita essayait de me calmer en me caressant les cheveux. Le film finit, Kai nous propose de nous montrer son nouveau jeu d'ordinateur. Il sait bien que maintenant j'en ai un et que j'ai le droit d'en faire. Le jeu qu'il nous montre me plait vraiment, je suis captivé. Il y a quelques passages gores mais bon, ce n'est pas grand chose. L'heure de rentrer a sonné, bien que personne le veut. Kai me demande si je veux que je lui prête son jeu. J'accepte et lui promet de lui rendre rapidement. Tous le monde se dit au revoir et s'en va.

Ce soir je rentre chezmoi, je ne vais pas laisser ma mère seule davantage. J'arrive chez moi après quelques minutes de marche. Je laisse mes affaires dans l'entrée puis je cherche ma mère. Elle est dans la cuisine et prépare à manger. Décidemment, elle est toujours aux fourneaux quand je rentre. Je m'approche d'elle sans faire de bruit puis je lui cache les yeux.

« - Devine qui c'est ?

- Mhmm ... je dirais ... Atsuaki !

- Bonne réponse !

- Ca va mon chéri ?

- Oui et toi ?

- ... ça va. »

Je trouve le ton de la voix de ma mère bizarre. Je la regarde et remarque quelque chose que sa lèvre inférieur. Elle est abîmée et a saignée. C'est la même petite blessure que quand on reçoit un coup de poing. Je fronce les sourcils pendant qu'elle continue de faire à manger.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé à la lèvre ?

- Oh rien de grave, je me suis donnée un coup de placard tout à l'heure ...

- Ah ... d'accord. »

Je ne suis pas convaincu par son excuse. Si elle s'était réellement reçu un coup de placard, ça n'aurait pas autant marqué. Elle sourit pour me rassurer mais je sais que c'est un de ses faux sourires qu'elle fait quand elle va mal. Je la connais bien ma mère depuis tout ce temps. Je ne dis rien de plus et met la table. Papa n'est toujours pas là, je me demande où il est encore. Maman a fini de préparer le dîner donc nous passons à table. Mais au moment de s'asseoir, je la vois grimacer comme si elle avait mal. Je me pose de plus en plus ques questions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Là encore, ça ne peut pas être un coup de placard.

« - Tu as mal quelque part ?

- ... Non, ne t'inquiète pas Atsuaki ...

- Maman, dit moi !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Où tu as mal ! Tu grimaces depuis tout à l'heure ! Et ta lèvre, je sais que ce n'est pas un placard qui a fait ça !

- ...

- Maman, dit moi ce que tu as ... »

Je la fixe dans les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle ne bougea plus me fixant elle aussi. Puis elle se mit à pleurer lentement. Je suis surpris de la voir pleurer comme ça, tout d'un coup. Elle se prends le visage entre les mains, n'arrivant plus à arrêter les larmes de couler. Je me lève donc pour la prendre dans les bras et la réconforter en lui caressant le dos, légèrement inquiet de son état. Je ne dis rien de plus et attends qu'elle m'avoue toute seule ce qui lui est arrivée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrive enfin à se calmer.

« - Ton père est rentré hier soir, complètement sâoul et il ... a ...

- Non ?! Il n'a pas osé te frapper maman ?!!

- .. S ... Si ...

- Je vais le tuer ce con !

- Atsuaki arrête ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! »

Elle se recule de mon étreinte et me regarde, un peu énervée par ce que je viens de lui dire. Je m'excuse puis je retourne à ma place en essayant de manger. Je suppose qu'elle est recouverte de bleus si mon père l'a battue. La pauvre ... Pendant qu'elle se faisait battre, j'étais en train de passer du bon temps avec Reita .... Je m'en veux de l'avoir laisser seule ... Je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça, il n'a pas le droit de lever la main sur elle. Si il doit battre quelqu'un ici, c'est moi. C'est moi l'erreur de la famille, c'est moi qui leur ont causés des problèmes ... Elle, elle ne mérite pas ça alors que moi si. Je ne mange rien, n'ayant plus très faim. Ma mère non plus ne touche pas à son assiette. Ca ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps devant. Je débarasse mon assiette et m'en vais dans ma chambre en récupérant avant mes affaires laissés dans le couloir. Je prends le jeu que Kai m'a prêté puis je décide d'y jouer un peu pour me changer les idées. J'en ai bien besoin après tout ça ...


End file.
